Times of Past and Future
by FinalXFantasy91
Summary: Sequel to Onsen Adventure 25yearold Tsuna blasted from 10 years into the past is now back. However, instead of 10 years forward, its 10 years back! What is going to happen to Tsuna now in 20 years into the past, as well as the young 5 years old Tsuna
1. Meeting the Stranger

Ciaossu! A sequel to "Onsen Adventure" YATTA! Now as you remembered the last chapter held a little sneak preview on what I am going to write about next. If you haven't read that story yet you're missing out because it's pretty funny. Well, it is if you read it yet. I bet this story will be enjoyable as well so hope you enjoy!

Ah, please remember, that Tsuna is 25 years old.

Ciao, Ciao!

**Times of Past and Future**

**Chapter 1: Meeting the Stranger**

"Yatta, Otou-san, do it again!" yelled a five-year-old Tsuna tugging on his father's pants.

"Hold on Tsuna, let papa rest for a bit," panted Iemitsu to his excited son. He wanted to be thrown up in the air for the twentieth time, which was taking a toll on him. The little boy was still jumping up and down when he finally recovered. Picking him up, he began the process of throwing him. As soon as he let go Tsuna up high in the air, Iemitsu jumped when he heard the _boom_ and pink smoke engulfing everything around them. A few seconds after, he began to panic holding his hands out hoping that he would catch his young son from the long fall.

"Whaa~!" a males voice appeared from above, giving Iemitsu little time to react as an adult form fell from the skies dressed in a yukata. "Ita~ why is it that I am always falling during these transfers?" The man on top of him said rubbing his back, clearly he didn't notice he was on someone. What he heard next made him stiffen, "Did Reborn train my 15-year-old self on freefalling or something?"

_"Reborn? This man knows about that Sun Arcobaleno," _Iemitsu thought keeping his presence to a minimum, _"Then is he with the mafia? And what does he mean 'Train his 15-year-old self'? From what I know, Reborn is a hitman and currently in Italy."_

Even though he's cautious with this person on him, he felt that this person was familiar. Not the passing-byer-person familiar, but the downright I-practically-live-with-you familiar. _"Who is this kid? He looks younger than me by a few years, yet he seems to be in a way higher rank in power."_ He thought realizing his legs were going to sleep as the man looked around.

"That's strange," The man said breaking Iemitsu from doing anything, "This place looks familiar, but where?" The man rubbed the back of his brunette-gravity-defying hair with his one free hand. From what Iemitsu could see his other hand was occupied with a black bundle, with the limited view he had, was clothes. Feeling no threats he felt that it was safe for him to move and try to get up. However, his eyes stopped at a circular object gone through with a silver chain hanging off of the bundle. The man's eyes widened when he realized what it was… the Vongola ring.

With no hesitation, he quickly grabbed for it. He was a fingertip away, but was surprised in the swiftness on the boys reaction as he nimbly jumped away, regardless of the yukata, putting a good distance between them. Iemitsu glared at the form at the boy as he got up. The shadows of his long bangs prevented the Advisor of CEDEF from seeing his full face.

"Who are you? And where did you get that ring?" Once he talked he could see the boy stiffened. Some sweat started to drop from his face afraid to talk.

_"Why is this happening?" the boy thought in panic as he looked through his bangs to see the only person in his three member family that was part of the mafia, except he was twenty years younger. "Wasn't I supposed to go back to **my** time and not back further into the past?"_

"Who are you?" Iemitsu asked once again, this time moving closer to the boy who continued to stand still.

_"What to do, what to do?" the boy panicked more as the distance between them were closing, "I can't let him see me!"_

Quickly, he tried to escape, failing miserably as he was pinned down onto the ground with a hand around his throat.

"Tell me who you-" Iemitsu trailed off when he looked closely at the boy's face and loosened his grip. This time his eyes widened in shock as he realized who he pinned down.

_"Not good, not good…" The boy thought as his caramel eyes closed hoping that the man wouldn't say his name._

"Tsu…na?"

_"Crap. This sucks."_ Once he thought that Tsuna smiled awkwardly, "Hi Tou-san." After that, Iemitsu passed out from the shock.


	2. The Game of Disguises

**Alright! Second chapter to this great sequel of Onsen Adventures! I hope you like it so far!**

**Let me tell you a few important details of this story alright. I'm going to use the same pattern as I did in the last adventure so this way I can cause both timelines going at the same time. In other words: two chapters for future Tsuna, and two for the past Tsuna.**

**EXTREMELY IMPORTANT: From this week onward, till I tell you, I will be busy so I won't be able to update as quickly as I want to. Gomen-ne!**

**Anyways let's get this show on the road!**

**Ah~! Reborn don't get in front of me! (Click) okay sorry….**

"**Ciao, Ciao!"**

**Chapter 2: The Game of Disguises **

Iemitsu stirred from his sleep opening his eyes. At first he didn't know where he was as he stared up at the ceiling on a futon. Looking around he realized he was in the master bedroom on the second floor and relaxed.

"_I must have collapsed after playing with Tsu…. AHHHHH!"_ He got up recalling the events earlier. Quickly he looked out of the bedroom window, but couldn't find anyone in the backyard. Then the scent of food being cooked whiffed up from the kitchen. He made a beeline run to the first floor and opened the kitchen's door. A young man turned in surprise with the pan and spatula in his hand cooking. Iemitsu looked at the unfamiliar face: His hair black and combed into a ponytail, silver eyes, and some silver rings on his hands all which clashed with the image in his mind.

"A-Are you alright to stand up sir?" he asked turning off the stove and placing the freshly cooked food on it, "You gave me quite a scare when I found you."

"Who are you?" Iemitsu glared at the man which stiffened at the response.

"Eh? Ah, I-I'm sorry that I intruded like this, my name is Tsu-" Iemitsu's eyebrow twitched when he heard the beginning syllable, "Tsuyo, Sada Tsuyo!" He said quickly in a nervous tone to the glaring old man, "Y-Your son was yelling at the top of his lungs for someone to help him because you collapsed in over-exhaustion while playing with him!"

"Hmmm~ really now?" was the old man's response as he looked carefully at the young man sweating bullets under the pressure. He was feeling something suspicious about the young man. Iemitsu recalled that the man from before. _"My adorable son looked a lot like that man earlier after that explosion. My cute son disappeared and down came that man. He also responded to Tsuna's name and had 'that' ring. He could be using an illusion to change his appearance." _But before he could continue he felt his pants being tugged by a smaller presence causing him to look down.

The tiny hands clasped around on the fabric of his pants were a teary eyed Tsuna causing the old man to jump in surprise. "Otou-san, I'm sowwy," he apologized as more tears began to fall from his large brown orbs. "I d-didn't…. mean…. to make you… sick," He sniffled in between trying not to wail.

Iemitsu looked at the man then back at the small boy. _"Could this be an illusion as well?"_ he thought glancing back at the young man staring at them quietly. Casually as possible, the old man picked up the young boy to see if it was real. The warmth in his hands was clear as day confirming it. _"So what I saw was just a dream was it. My excitement in what Nono said that my son would be Decimo has gotten to me." _He sighed disappointingly.

"It's alright Tsu-kun," He smiled wiping the tears away as he held his son in his arms, "Daddy is as strong as an elephant, see!"

"Yeah!" The boy cried out smiling back instantly becoming his happy self again. Iemitsu smiled putting his son down. He ran off instantly to the table where he was drawing pictures earlier.

The old man smiled and looked at Tsuyo who looked relieved. "I'm sorry about that Tsuyo-san," he said patting the young man on the shoulder, "I was having a realistic dream earlier and thought that that young man would be here."

"I-I see," Tsuyo said looking a little uncomfortable but smiled anyways, "I'm just glad you are okay. Your son was feeling bad about what he did earlier so I was making something to make him cheer up." He pointed over his shoulders to the food in the pan where a pancake was being cooled down.

"I see! I see! Thank you very much young man! I hate to have my adorable son to cry and think that I am weak!" Iemitsu said laughing as he slapped the young man's back almost toppling him over.

Tsuyo smiled back rubbing the back of his back trying to laugh along with him. "Do you mind if I use your bathroom for a minute?" he asked once he straightened up.

"Sure, it's on your left when you leave the kitchen and down the hallway." Iemitsu said going to his little son to play with him.

Tsuyo laughed and closed the door behind him. Once he was locked the bathroom's entrance he relaxed looking up towards the sky, "God do you have a grudge against me or something?" Tsuyo asked as he let the illusion around him disappeared replacing his appearance to a twenty years older version of the child in the kitchen. The 25 year old Tsuna sighed as he looked at his Vongola and mist rings on his fingers. He was wearing his clothes again instead of the yukata, excluding the Vongola mantel.

"Ha, now I'm glad that Reborn made that torturous training session," Tsuna laughed darkly remembering the Spartan tutor yelling at every mistake he made with all the different elemental rings and asked to do it again while he was being attacked by Mukuro, Hibari, and Xanxus at the same time. It was three weeks later that he could master the rings without getting caught or injured. After that it was another months' worth of training to lengthen the time he could to preserve the flames. Because of that he could go on for 45 hours with or without sleep.

"Speaking of time, it has already been an hour since I got here. I never anticipated something like this to happen so I don't know how long I will be here. Hopefully it's not going to extend to days… right? And what about my five year old self, is he alright?" Tsuna said to himself fearing what Reborn was doing to him. However, he was interrupted from his imagination when a knock on the door brought him back to his senses.

"Are you alright in there Tsuyo? You've been in the bathroom for at least thirty minutes already," Iemitsu said as little Tsuna stood next to him. A little bit of noise was heard from the other side as Tsuna quickly used his mist ring to change him back into Tsuyo. He looked at himself in the mirror one last time to see if everything was in place he walked out.

"Sorry, I had a stomach problem earlier and couldn't do anything about it until you were alright," he explained holding onto his stomach in the process to make it believable, "I feel a lot better now, and you're alright now, so I should be leaving. I'm really sorry that I intruded into your house."

"Eh… are you sure?" Iemitsu asked looking at the clock, "It's pretty late so why don't you stay here for the night? Also you seem to be new in town so I bet you're a traveler and didn't book a hotel."

"I guess you could say that," Tsuyo said looking down at the illusion child. He mentally hit himself when a realization hit him, _"If I leave the house and suddenly gone back to my time, my younger self would be lost in town. Plus, the illusion of 'little me' would disappear once I get 40 miles out of range meaning a very angry father."_

"Actually, if you don't mind I would like to stay here for a couple of days so that I could look around town a little more," he suggested. He knows that he will regret this later on in the future.

"All right that's a deal! Let me take you to the guest bedroom!" Iemitsu agreed energetically holding on to Tsuyo's hands going up the stairs. The illusion child Tsuna followed suit smiling just the same as the father, "Nana will be back in an hour and she will welcome you as well! Just so you know tonight is going to be a feast."

"I-I see," Tsuyo said surprised in the agreement as he stumbled on the stairs as he was being pulled. He looked behind him as his illusion pushed from behind as if to tell him that this is the right decision. _"Even my illusion child self is agreeing even though he knows the risk."_

Once they arrived at the guest room, which was actually Tsuna's room in the nearer future, Tsuyo walked in an act as if it was his first time. "This is really spacious for a guest room. I think I will enjoy my stay here, sir," he smiled at the two at the doorway.

"What's with the formalities, you can call me Iemitsu," he pointed to himself, and then he went down to pat the boy on the head, "And this is Tsuna. I believe he didn't tell you his name since he is shy, so sorry about that."

"No, I should thank you for agreeing in taking my offer."

"Ahahaha! I just thought it would be easier this way!" he said laughing getting a curious look from Tsuyo, and unseen to him, little Tsuna. Iemitsu didn't seem fazed by the sudden curious gaze he got from him. "Shall we go to the public's bath Tsuna?" he asked the illusion child which pulled back up his childish façade.

"Yeah, let's go!" Tsuna said then ran up to the side of Tsuyo so that he pulled his hand towards the doorway, "You come to Tsuyo-nii!"

"Alright…" Tsuyo said walking past the father. Tsuna glanced up at the old man for a moment before he went down the stairs with his hyper intuition echoing at the back of his mind making him nervous.

"_He is on to you_."


	3. Reaction to Arrival

**Alright I'm starting to worry about this part. I don't really know if I can play the child part in this but here it goes. Oh and by the way I'm going to begin this story in a **_**VERY **_**familiar way for those that read Onsen Adventure. I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Reaction to Arrival **

The pink smoke continued to obscure everyone's vision and start coughing because of it. Kyoko and Haru kept looking at the center of the room; Lambo and I-Pin held hands as they watched; everyone else just kept staring at the middle. Gokudera stood his ground waiting to pounce on his boss and welcome him back first. Looking beside him he could clearly see Yamamoto waving off the smoke hoping to clear more of it. Ignoring the carefree man Gokudera looked forward. _"I'll be greeting him first before anyone else. After all I'm the Right-hand man." _He could see the silhouette of the gravity defying hair and was almost going to jump that person. However something felt off.

"_Is it just me or does Jyuudaime seem too small?" _the bomber thought as he saw the silhouette of the hair turn side to side. Then the next thing that everyone heard made everyone jump.

"Where am I?" It was a child's voice.

The smoke cleared and everyone's eye's bulged out at what they were seeing. In front of them was not the adult that should have replaced the young Tsuna, but a _very_ young, five-year-old Tsuna.

"…."

"…."

"…."

"EEEHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone yelled….

Reborn sighed with his hand across his face, "Here we go again…"

Little Tsuna jumped at the sudden yells as he looked around with his round innocent brown eyes. He couldn't understand what was going on but clearly he wasn't in the backyard playing with his daddy. Instead it looked like he entered a den of Chihuahuas, all looking at him in a particularly scary way. Scanning the room he was becoming more frightened at the many scary people. For instance the man that had many scars on his face glaring at him as if he did something wrong; another would be the freakishly smiling man wearing a crown like from a fairy tale story; then there was the tall man in a weird hat that was looking at him with his black eyes.

"_Don't cry, Tou-san said that boys don't cry…"_ he tried to tell himself but he can't hold out any longer when he kept searching for someone recognizable. Tears started to appear from the corner of his eyes and his body trembled as if trying to hold it back. To everyone else they were trying their best not to run up at the frightened boy and try to hug him as he looked like a puppy that had its first bath. Gokudera was holding his bleeding nose, as well as a few others, and trying to not feint at the cuteness they were facing. If they fought a battle they would clearly loose since it was too much. Hibari was looking away but he felt an urge to go up to the boy as well.

Before little Tsuna could make even a sound he was picked up. The little boy blinked for a moment at the surprise and was going to start crying for the stranger to let go when he recognized the face.

"Hai, Tsu-kun there isn't anything to worry about now," Nana said smiling at the young boy. With her motherly instinct she knew who it was right away when he popped up. Since she knew the whole story from her husband about them being in the mafia as well as the contraptions that Lambo had hidden away in his afro when he was younger.

"Kaa-chan?" Tsuna sniffled still a little confused. It would be no wonder as she didn't have long hair back then in his time, but it was clearly her in his eyes. Wiping the tears away he hugged around her neck with closed eyes tightly shut.

"KAWAIII~ DESSU!" Haru said holding her face with both hands.

"Gomen, everyone I'm going to take Tsuna and Nana out for a while since he's scared," Iemitsu replied leading his two family members out of the room, "I'll bring him out once he calms down." And with that they left the party leaving them to have a blood bath of nosebleeds they were holding back. Reborn sighed as he looked around the room of the casualties and twitched at the sight.

"Ah~ that was surprising," Yamamoto said still trying to hold back the nosebleed, "I didn't expect to see little Tsuna in real life." He laughed remembering the photos Iemitsu had brought a few years back. Obviously he started selling them after some people asked to have a photo. Unfortunately Tsuna found out about his photos when Gokudera accidently dropped them leaving a very angry and embarrassed boss. All the photos were confiscated and labeled as a forbidden object inside the Vongola Household. Unknown to Tsuna though, it didn't stop his father from trading them underground.

"I THINK I SAW AN ANGEL TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled with his nose still bleeding.

"Onii-chan!" Kyoko yelled with a red face as she tried to get him to wipe his nose. She didn't want to admit it, considering that she was engaged to the older version of that angel, but she did as well.

"Kufufufu, that was truly an interesting occurrence," Mukuro smirked as traces of blood were still under his nose. Chrome was blushing in silence next to him but nodded in agreement.

"Jyuudaime, as a child… as a child… as a child," Gokudera repeated over and over again lying on the floor. Hibari still was quiet but left the room stepping on the bomber on the floor. Irie and Spanner were unconscious on the floor letting Lambo and I-Pin draw on their face as payback for some unknown experimentation that they were put upon a few days before. The Varia leader was speechless, as Lussuria was squirming around in a creepy way to show his joy of seeing someone so cute; Squalo was missing; Lavi was unconscious while standing allowing Bel and Fran to use him as target practice; Marmon was just counting money in his hands since he won the bet of someone passing out; Dino was held up by his subordinates with similar bloody noses.

Reborn gave out another long sigh because of the sorry sight just because of a little brat. He also thought that the kid was cute but that was going to wait. There was another problem at hand after all. With that he quickly approached the two mechanics on the floor kicking them in the stomach to wake them up. The both coughed and got up holding their stomachs to look at the tutor.

"What is it Reborn-san?" Irie asked through the pain as he was helped to get up by Spanner who recovered quickly.

"You guys need to track down Tsuna and bring him back to our time," Reborn said plainly motioning for them to follow out of the party room.

"Why? Can't we wait it out?" they both asked in unison.

"BECAUSE this time we don't know how LONG this DEFECT is going to last," He said sharply not looking at them. The mechanics looked at each other and agreed this was serious. For all they know it would be longer than the three hours the 15 year old Tsuna stayed. They quickly ran past the hitman to get to work on a new machine to track down his location in a certain time. Unbeknownst to them that Reborn wasn't walking with them anymore but smiling in the moonlit hallways as if he knew this would happen.

He reached into the pocket of his suit and pulled out a small book. Something he found back when he first met Tsuna and was rummaging around in his room just in case someone deadly had placed anything in there since the release of the candidates name was announced. Reborn found it behind a desk forgotten and dusty. On the cover with toddler like writing was the familiar name written on it: _Tsuna._

The tutor smirked entering an empty room as he opened the first page. When he first read it he was astonished because on the first line of the book, reading it out loud, despite the bad handwriting and spelling errors, was the following:

"I don't know where I am, but a man in a hat with a green transforming lizard on it gave me a book so that I could write it down… but it all began with me playing with my dad outside when I heard a boom and pink smoke appeared around me…."

_And there little Tsuna began his 'strange' adventure_.


	4. Let's Choose an Order for Babysitting

**Chapter 4: Let's Choose an Order for Babysitting**

Tsuna woke up at the sound of shuffling. With his small chubby hands he rubbed the sand off of his eyes expecting to find his parents by his side in his house. However when he saw that unfamiliar setting and the large empty bed with only him in it he started to panic. The shuffling at the side made him turn quickly afraid that he was still dreaming about the Chihuahua appearing everywhere he went. He paled dramatically for a completely different reason because by his side the tall man with the hat and lizard on his head with a calm grin.

"Glad that your awake now, Tsuna," he replied ignoring the hurried shuffling behind the doorway. Clearly the guardians were doing something when he only heard moans and screams of excitement.

"W-w-who are you?" the boy stuttered out clutching the pillow that he was sleeping on as if it was a safeguard, "W-w-where is Otou-san and Ka-chan?"

"Don't worry nothing happened to them, they're just out for a moment, and my name is Reborn," he answered his twenty-years-younger-student which loosened his grip. The toddler didn't let go of the pillow though making him seem smaller than usual and twice the cuteness with his messy hair and small clothing. His warm chocolate eyes moved away from the hitman to see more of the room. Even though just an hour ago 15 year old Tsuna was in this exact room freaking out the moment he woke up, the younger one was more fascinated than afraid. _"Just how exactly does this brat change to be that Dame-Tsuna?" _he thought watching as the brat becomes more lost in what in the room.

When he finally had enough his eyes met the other giving him a warm smile. This caught the hitman off-guard as a blush went across his face. He was not used to this, definitely not used to this form of smile at all. The cuteness level was beyond what he thought was average when he saw the photos, but in real life… it was not normal. The hitman looked away with his hand pulling down his fedora to block the view of his blush causing the boys head to turn a little confused.

"_Is this really Dame-Tsuna? Was he this cute as a child?"_ Reborn thought, remembering that after 10 years of training the kid to be a mafia he became exponentially above men's average looks when he reached twenty. Tsuna clearly had no idea about this as many heads turned when people saw him. His guardians are always saying that he now has to hide his looks when he goes out with them because it was causing more attention than shrink away from him considering he was a mafia boss. However, regardless what they did the attention just increased. The only way that they could get people from not blocking his way every single damn moment they walked onto the streets was a full on mask, which most of the time Tsuna just melts with his flames saying it wasn't necessary. _"Not normal at all."_

"Ummm… Reborn-san?" the child's voice brought him out of his thoughts as he was now in close range of the boy. He had somehow gotten the bundle of blankets off of him and had waddled next to the Hitman's face. Reborn quickly composed himself as he waited for the boy to continue. The boy looked at him debating if he should say anything or not.

"What is it Tsuna?" he said when the young brunette kept silent.

"C-Can we-" he was cut off when they heard a yell in the hallway. Then it went on to a series of crashes, yells, explosions, and other destructive noises behind the hallway.

"_Like hell am I going to accept this kind of arrangement, I will not be last place! I'm going to take care of Jyuudaime by myself!"_

"_Kufufufu, the decision to play Jan-ken was your idea,"_

"_Herbivore, don't tread on a bottomless sea when you know it's infested or I'll bite you to death,"_

"_Haha, I get second place though,"_

"_I don't understand why I got involved, but I'll always accepted to play and won first,"_

"_THIS IS EXTREMELY ALRIGHT WITH ME!"_

"_Don't you think we should ask the boss who goes first?"_

"_Hahi~, what are you all doing in this hallway?"_

"_Kyoko-san, I have to leave, tell Sawada-san, when he gets back, that I will in Japan,"_

"_A-alright! Onii-chan, everyone please stop fighting, Tsu-kun will not like this when he gets back!"_

Despite the warning the fighting continued behind the door. Reborn looked at the little boy that was now hiding under the blankets with the pillow over his head. Somehow it reminded him of a small cub in its den as his face was still visible from a little opening from the folds and his brown hair circled around his face like a lion's mane.

"_Maybe he isn't that different after all,"_

Another crash was enough for the hitman as he headed for the door. He was just about to touch the handle, but quickly got back to the boy and grabbed him off the bed before the door was blown off its hinges.

"HIIIIEEE!" The usual sound after something scary happens came out of the young boy as he buried further into the arms of his protector.

"Ah crap! Jyuudaime!" the boy looked around to see who it was that was yelling and saw the worried face of a silver haired man followed by others.

When they didn't find him on the bed they looked at the side to see the cutest scene in their life… and the dangerous. Cute because of the little Tsuna was being held by Reborn like a baby, which is a rare sight to behold. Dangerous because of the murderous aura emitting from the hitman was glaring at the guardians that caused the mess. The reason…?

Wasn't that obvious from the looks on the bed where the splintered door pierced the area where the small boy was earlier.

"You guys-" Reborn was cut off when the parents entered the room with worried looks. The little boy noticed them and ran past the guardians to the arms of his mother once more. Iemitsu whispered a couple of words to Nana, probably asking her to leave for a few minutes to their room along with Kyoko, Haru, and Chrome, before going towards Reborn.

"What happened?" Iemitsu asked with a serious expression to the group.

"Why don't you ask them?" he pointed at the stiffened guardians still effected by the aura. Iemitsu looked curiously at them and immediately understood.

"Ah that is-" Gokudera didn't have time to explain when murderous aura's from both sides activated their flames. Everyone felt it and with fear in their eyes, yes even Hibari and Mukuro, started to run for their lives out of the room. Why? Reborn was pissed because they risked the life of Tsuna which, he won't admit out loud, is his proudest student. Iemitsu was angry because he read from the right-hand-man's thoughts that they were fighting about babysitting orders.

Throughout the household, the servant's heard the un-mistaking 'battle' that the Vongola Family was having… again. But I should say that it's more one sided since that incident strengthened these two's resolve.

And that is to, "Beat you guys to the ends of the earth!"

…

**How was it? Bet it was funny right… I am sorry it took so long. I was a little busy at school and everything. I know there seems to be an Allx27 here but that is not the case of 'I REALLY LOVE YOU'. It's just that Tsuna is just too cute when he was a child so it's hard to look away for the guardians. Well for now let's leave the guardians to their beating process and go on to the past shall we.**

**Huh, Hibari? Mukuro? What are you guys doing here?... (Both relishing weapons) AHHH~ I'M SORRY! (Running away)**

**Reborn: Ciao, Ciao**


	5. The Cat's out of the Bag, Again

**Ciaossu mina! Sorry for the wait, I had a lot to think about, and more ideas popping up for more fanfic ideas… Too many ideas… Also had to run from Hibari and Mukuro in the last chapter, and let me tell you that they were not happy. I'm just lucky that Tsuna came in and kicked their butts back to the backstage to get the next chapter ready for ya.**

**Tsuna: You really love to get into detail with stuff like this**

**Adult Reborn: Aren't you supposed to be on set right now, Dame-Tsuna (**click**)**

**Tsuna: HIIIEEE I'M GOING, I'M GOING! DON'T SHOOT! (Walks to the set)**

**FXF91: What are you doing here then? (Eyeing cautiously at the gun)**

**Adult Reborn: Are you worried? (Smirks holding the gun up)**

**FXF91: Yes… (**gulp**)**

**Adult Reborn: … (Holds gun to my sweating forehead)**

**FXF91: Are you still angry about your un-coolness back their…?**

**Adult Reborn: (smiling sinisterly with a dark aura) Yup (**bang **smiles happily at camera with confetti fluttering down onto the passed out form on the floor) Enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 5: The Cat's Out of the Back… Again**

"_Seriously does god have something against me?"_ Tsuna asked himself trying to ignore the predicament that he was in in his illusion form.

"_It was only yesterday… actually two days ago, that I was going to a party with my Family. Then one explosion took me to their time, ten years before, when I was fifteen years old. Practically spent hell there trying to not get killed by three people, which included the sadistic tutor, for three crazy hours. I thought that it would be over by that time,"_ he could hear the two men in front of him conversing quietly in front of him but he continued to ignore them as his annoyance level would get worse if he did. However, when having another mess along with your own it was becoming more difficult, "_But __**no**__, for some __**crazy**__ reason, and I have a feeling that I know __**whose**__ fault it was, changed the effects of time traveling and made me come ten __**more**__ years back into the past switching places with my five year old self, with no idea when I will go back."_ Tsuna was now gritting his teeth in frustration as someone beside him trying to shift himself, and the chair he was tied to, two feet away from his rage.

"_After that I ended up facing face to face with my father of __**this **__time, which I was lucky with him fainting after that. In order for my father to not overreact to think that my five year old self was kidnapped by some random Family, I created an illusion of myself and me as a child. However, that plan is officially __**unsuccessful**__ with me and my __**illusion**__ now tied to a chair in front of __**both**__ my father and grandfather, who was called in without me noticing."_ His glaring eyes landed onto the form next to him. Instead of the illusion of a five years old version of himself but with one difference, his eyes were defiantly not brown but odd colored of blue and red looking away from him uneasily feeling the glare boring to his head.

"To think that **I** thought** you** had finally a change of heart **Mukuro**…" Tsuna practically growled at the soul inhabited in the illusion's body, but quietly enough for only them to here. "I thought my illusion felt a little different after the bath, but to think that was because the **mist ring** that **you **gave me was the cause."

Tsuna wanted to curse to fate for playing with him and his Mist Guardian's _**timing**_ leading them to their current position. When they got out of the bathhouse he felt the usual chill down his spine whenever Mukuro was nearby, however he waved it off as just his paranoia, which he was now regretted. Once they arrived at the front of the house they were greeted by Nono which Iemitsu, to Tsuna's dismay, introduced. It was after the introduction that the presence was stronger that he looked down to his illusion to find the odd pair of eyes staring at him with a slight grin. The rest was history.

"Kufufufu, well I thought it was a lovely present for you, **Tsuyo-kun,"** the other laughed in the same quietness however didn't even try to make eye contact.

"Oh yes, it was, until I find out that you can suddenly appear from my illusion that **I **created causing more havoc in my current situation especially with that entrance of just looking up at me with your laugh and say, 'thanks for using the mist ring I bought you,'"

"You're welcome," Mukuro said sarcastically.

"I wasn't complementing!"

"Kufufufu, you should be glad that I did give you that ring considering everyone's in a frenzy over here," Tsuna's eye twitched at the change of subject, "They are desperately trying to find you within the timeline, but now they don't have to worry since I have found you in your past."

"You should be glad that my hands are tied and I'm not trying to escape right about now Mukuro or I would be strangling you right about now," he growled even more giving a glance towards the two men still in their deep discussion.

"Now, now no need to be so angry. I did say I was sorry, but how should I know such events were happening when I only felt your flames up until recently?" He said with a smiled at him giving the child like face of his a creepy gleam.

"Then you should know that if I used the mist ring then I have a reason for it,"

"Ah that's true," Mukuro contemplated the theory. Then his expression changed to a ghostly grin, "By the way, I should inform you that your five-year-old-self is having a 'blast' in the future."

"And what does that mean?" Tsuna asked dangerously hearing the hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Let's just say that he, or you for that matter, had a reason to hate explosions from the beginning."

"That's not the only thing is there?"

"Hum~… oh and your room is now a hazardous area until repairs are done."

"_Why… why is it that I have such ordeals occur only to __**me**__ regardless the age?" _Tsuna said to himself feeling the headache coming along ungrateful that his hands couldn't rub his temple picturing the image of his room in shambles. His ears perked when he felt the presence of his grandfather and father came closer. "Remember not to say another word or I'll be sewing up your mouth when I get back." He didn't get a reply and he suddenly knew why as he looked over to the chair… empty.

"_Mukuro~… I swear I'll be making a cage for you as well as sewing your mouth shut."_

"Getting tired are we," Iemitsu said crossing his arms looking down at the remaining prisoner, "Then why don't you spill the truth and I will let you off with just a hit."

"Now, Iemitsu, I don't think that this boy is lying without a reason," Timoteo said in his usual calm manner.

"My adorable son is missing and the one that put up that illusion was him, boss!" he complained pointing a finger at Tsuna who still cursing colorfully about Mukuro and his eccentric Family.

"He let us restrain him without any struggle, so there must be no evil intent behind what he did right?" he pointed out making the young father unable to talk back. The boss smiled and patted the man on the shoulders before looking back at Tsuna, "If you want to explain you can do it now. I have a feeling that you're more worried about the illusion that you're 'wearing' than the one that disappeared."

"If I explain it to you to clear this up it would only make a mess of things in the future," Tsuna said in a murmur trying to get his blood-pressure back down to normal.

"You will never know if you don't try," Timoteo quoted, "Why not drop the illusion then since you must be feeling tired after holding the Mist flames throughout the day.

"That is also something that would cause trouble in the future," he said back not looking at him, knowing fully well that it would be exposed if he did.

"Then how about the Family that you're working for,"

"Secret…"

"Your real name…?"

"Secret…"

"Geez make up your mind kid!" Iemitsu yelled grabbing him by the shoulder and shaking him roughly, "If you are not our enemy then why are you with-holding information like this? Who are you? Where is my son? And what reason is there for my son to be abducted?"

"Even if I want to I can't tell you, and that's final Otou- Iemitsu-san!" He quickly changed at the last minute avoiding eye contact by looking away hoping that they didn't get hear the blunder. Unfortunately they did hear it and were looking at him astonished.

"_Baka Tsuna!" _he cursed, "_That's the second time that you did that!"_

Before he was preparing for his 'death' his father tried to get the info out of him when he gave the tickets for a vacation. It was probably through his fathers 'intuition' that he figured out that it was a life and death situation for his son. In the end Tsuna had to tranquilize his father to get onto the plane and forbid his return until the ordeal was over. Once it was he got a sucker punch to the face leaving him with a bruise for four weeks.

"Did you just say—?" he started but was cut off.

"I said that it would be impossible to give you information!" he exclaimed trying to get the man off the rails that were currently going towards an unwanted answer.

"No, I clearly heard you so spill!" he argued back.

"Iemitsu lets leave it-" Timoteo didn't finish as the bickering continued.

"Are you really deaf old man?" Tsuyo's face crinkled to an angry furrow, "I told you my reasons and you're still persisting for the answer!"

"You're a young man and if I heard you right then you will answer me like you should whether you like it or not!" he demanded.

"AH this is getting nowhere!" the teen huffed slumping in his seat as his headache started again. They were repeating the same things like a pair of broken records fighting out who was the most broken. So to get things done and answered with, even though he knew the consequences of what could affect the future, he let the Mist flames die as the illusion cloaking his image dissipate.

To Tsuna's surprise, but he didn't show it, was that his hair wasn't short but as long as his illusion form which was peculiar. The last time he had seen his real reflection was in the bathroom of the house and was still short. He mentally shrugged it off.

Tsuna looked at his father expecting some sort of conclusion from him, but it never came. The advisor just looked at him with wide eyes and looked like he wasn't breathing. The ninth boss took notice of this and stood in front of the advisor waving a hand in front of his face getting no response.

"Looks like Iemitsu fell unconscious on his feet," Timoteo said and smiled warmly at the boy smiling back as if in victory.


	6. Oh No…

**This chapter is going onto another day. Reason is because Iemitsu really did faint on set due to hunger. He said something about losing weight, though I thought I told him that it was going to be written only and that they are just acting out for the fun of it…**

**Opps, I don't remember saying that to them… let's just keep that to ourselves then. Yes, Reborn is into this info as well and he's happy to comply, but it seems that I made a bargain with a demon. Since he heard about the left out info he started giggling evilly. I saw him leave with a notebook half full of something written. I managed to see one sentence before he turned the corner (yes I have 20 x 20 eye vision, but of course only online), and that was 'Tsuna will receive punishment for skipping out on his paperwork...'**

…**.**

**FXF91: "Good luck Tsuna! I pray for your safety"**

**Tsuna: *sneeze* "Huh, did it just get colder in here?"**

**Gokudera: "Jyuudaime! We're ready for your next scene!"**

**Tsuna: "Coming!"**

**(Warning may have a little spoiler to those that have just started reading the inheritance arc… I think…. Though that is unlikely right?)**

**Chapter 6: Oh No…**

"Well Tsuna-kun, I wanted to see you," Timoteo said laying the advisor onto the futon and out the bedroom, "But I never thought that I would meet you twenty years older."

"Believe me Ji-chan, this is hard for me as well," Tsuna said twisting the fringes of his long hair which seemed to have grown overnight as the old boss sat in front of him, "I didn't want to come here and cause trouble for my past or my future."

"Well you did pretty well in surprising us with your appearance, as well as your status," he nodded towards his hand holding the Vongola ring, "I thought that giving the position of boss to you, fearing for what would happen to you. Now I don't have to worry do I?"

"Depends on what you are worried about," the young man replied back, "I was really desperate into keeping my identity a secret since I don't know what could change the future."

"I understand," he said smiling warmly, "I'll talk Iemitsu into keeping silent about what he saw."

"Actually it would be better if you swamp him with work to keep him occupied," he suggested remembering his father always gone from the home, "That way would be easier as well as follow in what I remembered my life was like when I turned six."

"That is a good suggestion," Timoteo rubbing his mustache, "But wouldn't that make you sad or worried?"

"No, it would be better that way," he said tossing his long hair back, "Besides we have a tightly knitted bond now."

They could have continued the conversation but was quickly interrupted with the front door rattling open making the both of them stand in alert.

"That must be Nana-san, you better leave for a while Tsuna-kun!" he said ushering the man out through the doorway to the back, "I'll be explaining some things to her so come back a few minutes with your illusions on."

"Arigato Ji-san," Tsuna said before running off and jumping over the wall enclosing the backyard.

"Ah~la, Timoteo-san it's a surprise to see you hear," Nana said carrying a few grocery bags in her hands.

"Ah, Nana-san it has been a while," he said sliding the door behind him.

"It has!" she said going into the kitchen as he followed. She dropped them onto the table and looked around to hear no laughter, bellowing voices, or cries, "Did Iemitsu and Tsuna go out? I don't hear them anywhere," she wondered.

"Iemitsu passed out playing with Tsuna. A little before I came here a young man was passing by and found him on the ground," Timoteo explained with a smile glad that he asked the boy about the cover story, "When I arrived he told me that's what happened at least. Iemitsu is resting in the bedroom."

"As usual he must have been playing a rough game again," she sighed unloading the items from their bags, "Where's Tsuna then?"

"Ah they are playing outside, but they should be back right-"

"KA-SAN, tadaima!" a child Tsuna came running in through the front door and straight into the kitchen. She turned around just in time for her to catch him in her arms.

"Okaerinasai Tsu-kun," she hugged him surprising Timoteo with the realness to the illusion.

"Ano, I'm sorry to intrude," Tsuyo came in smiling weakly looking at her as if he wasn't the Tsuna that left the room a few minutes before at all.

"Oh, are you the young man that helped out my husband?" she asked then bowed a little with little Tsuna in her arms, "I'm sorry for the trouble he caused,"

"Not at all," Tsuyo said bowing back, "And you can call me Tsuyo."

"Tsuyo, wow, your name is so similar to Tsu-kun's!" she exclaimed nuzzling her nose with the small boy's. Tsuyo just laughed nervously at her comment realizing it was a stupid mistake to relate your name so closely to the original. The small boy gave one last smile at the mother before jumping off giving a slight chill down Tsuyo's spine.

"I'm going to play some more with Tsuyo-niisan!" he yelled immediately gripping his hand and left the room. Timoteo, noticing the change in behavior realized that whoever was residing in the illusion has returned.

They were outside again, but this time Tsuna knew that this time his Illusionist has decided to come back.

"What is it now Mukuro?" Tsuna said looking down at the child seeing the brown eyes change to the odd blue and red eyes.

"Kufufufu, you should be glad that decided to come here even through your warnings," Mukuro said a little displeased, "I just came here to bring you the news of what is happening right now and I get no welcoming. That makes me sad."

"Then say it!" the boss growled demandingly, "Or I will keep my promise to strangling you."

The Mist Guardian waved the threat off and did as he was told, "Whatever the reason the time-swap malfunctioned the mechanics are fixing it. Who did it seems to be someone that we know very well considering he left a bag of marshmallows on the dashboard of the time machine," he practically spat out.

"Typical of Shiro-chan to mess with the machine when I specifically told him not to," Tsuna sighed running his fingers into his hair as he thought of the white haired man that was once his former enemy. After the war with Byakuran, he was deemed dead until he turned up in the Vendicare with no malice going toward the Vongola. Everyone was extremely cautious around him regardless of him having signing the document which is for his imprisonment if he dares to do harm to the newly restored parallel worlds again.

"_Just like Xanxus and Enma-kun, Byakuran has become an irreplaceable member of our Family,"_ he chuckled at how buddy-like they were with him now.

"I don't see anything funny about that Marshmallow bastard's actions," Mukuro growled holding a grudge for being defeated against a sweat-toothed monster.

"Now Mukuro, you have to get over that grudge of yours," he mocked waving a finger at him, "I see no difference between your former ambitions and his."

"Kufufufu, you really like pressing the wrong buttons with me now _**Tsunayoshi-kun**_," the Mist Guardian flared, "You should be more careful or I will find your words as an invitation considering I can do it to you anytime over here."

"Are you done with your boasting? Or are you done?" Tsuna asked knowing fully well that he had given up that ambition since the Vongola has done what it was formally supposed to do like in Primo's time.

"I'm done Tsunayoshi-kun," Mukuro said holding back his anger, "I'll be leaving you to your 'fun' now _(And to the trouble that you will have in the future.)_" with that he disappeared from the illusion allowing the odd-eyes, glancing to the side seeing a form on a roof and grinned, revert back to their brown color. It was great timing as Nana's head popped through the opened doorframe wearing a smile and apron with a spatula in her hand.

"Dinner's ready, Tsuyo-kun, Tsu-kun!" she chirped happily and went back into the kitchen.

"We're coming Okasan!" Tsuna said dragging Tsuyo inside with a stranger-reluctant-to-enter act. But behind the acting, Tsuyo felt relieved that nothing else was going crazy where he is now than his true time. The Sawada family, excluding the hosting male, sat around the table and started eating.

"Now _**that**_ was interesting…" the man said still smirking to what he had heard from the bugged home, "I now understand why you wanted me to come with you Nono. Your intuition was really on the mark when it said that I would find someone interesting to watch." The green binoculars lowered from onyx eyes glinting mischievously since the moment he saw, as well as heard, the black haired boy talk to mismatched, now brown, eyes. The man stood up fully in a suit with a fedora with a red strip around it. His curly sideburns waving in the wind and removing the earphones from his ears and putting them back in his pocket.

"_**Tsuna**_ is it…" Reborn said with amusement, "The _**Future**_ Vongola seems more interesting now."

_**Unfortunate Tsuna…**_

_**Well anyways I know it was confusing with the name switch but if you read it carefully you will get it. I know I will be hearing, "Are you serious Byakuran is going to be in here?" and "WHAT REBORN IS ALSO IN THIS TIMELINE AND AN ADULT?" as well as "Shiro-chan, seriously?"**_

_**Hey if you read the manga you would find some interesting points about Shiro-chan. If he wasn't mentally evil like during the war he would be an interesting regular character.**_

_**Now the reason for Reborn being in here… Why wouldn't he? He was alive twenty years ago so why not. As to the reason why he's in adult form… remember their wasn't a specific time when he became an Arcobaleno, so "I thought why not have Reborn ruin Tsuna's comfortable relax time since he always seems to regardless of what time he is in."**_

_**Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter! Now back with chibi-Tsuna in the future!**_

_**Reborn: "I should thank you sometimes…"**_

_**FXF91: "For what?"**_

_**Reborn: "Allowing me to release my pent up anger…" pulls out his book and checks some things down.**_

_**FXF91: sweat-drop**_


	7. Game

**Chapter 7: Game**

Within the Vongola mansion it was somewhat bubbly. For some odd reason, which the workers were not sure of since they were just 'normal' people, the Guardians were all accounted for; though they don't stay within range of those they dislike. The Sawada parents were there with such a glow that it stung their eyes. It was just strange that everyone was in such a happy mood when their boss was currently 'missing' in the workers case. Though what do they care, they are just working in a 'normal' Italian 'company' called Vongola so they didn't know a single thing… unless they were observant enough to realize it isn't normal to have people sent out to missions and come back in a body bag or severely injured.

Nope it was completely normal...

Except for little Tsuna's appearance, of course… Yes, five-year-old Tsuna. The young boy understood that he was currently not in Japan and a somewhat understanding that he wasn't even in his time considering his parents were older looking. It wasn't hard to figure out with a five-year-olds mind that would run wild with their imagination if they were given a single curiosity in their sight. Sure he was frightened at first but his intuition, unknowing to him that he was using it since he had no clue at the age, told him, as he interpret as an imaginary friend, that he was safe with these people.

*Boom, Crash, Smash*

Well mostly anyways… Tsuna trying to be brave like a man, with shaking knees, only watch the fight as he held onto his… babysitter's (?) hand. Well that's what he thought he was since he kept an eye on him. His innocent caramel eyes drifted to the top of the man's hat with a chameleon on it. The one curious thing that caught his attention… an animal that seemed to be too tamed and surrounded by mystery because of the occurring shape shifting.

*Boom*

Another explosion caused by the silver haired man with green eyes. The boy didn't understand what had happened to cause the fight but he was pretty sure that his dad was winning, due to him laughing his head off. The others that his dad was fighting with were already on the ground defeated; huffing with curses of how strong the old man was considering his age.

"Ne, Reborn-san…" the hitman looked down at the boy who was looking back, "Why are they fighting each other?" His curiosity was just too much and he wanted answers.

"It's just training Tsuna," he said bluntly.

"For what?" he asked again.

"You are too young to understand right now…" Reborn said not wanting to change the boy's future if he changed the innocent boy with the wrong words.

"Under…under…can?" Tsuna struggled with the new word blinking Reborn looked down with a smirk. A sudden remembrance of the diary he found in Tsuna's room when he first moved into his students room. Taking his other hand towards his partner Leon the chameleon didn't have to hear what the man wanted and spit out a small, but larger than the lizard, book. The boy's eyes sparkled in awe at another 'magic trick'.

The former Sun Arcobaleno handed the boy the book breaking the sparkled concentrated eyes to the book in hand.

"What's this?" the boy said taking it into his tiny hands almost falling over by the sudden weight.

"A book you can write in so that you don't get bored," he said with a mischievous gleam in his eyes then pointed at the fight ending with a triumphant father with many of the guardians down and glaring death glares towards the advisor, "I think it would be best if you go sit outside while you do that."

Tsuna blinked but did as he was told walking towards the metal automatic doors and exited the strange room. Once the doors closed he plopped down onto the ground and started writing his adventures so far. Trying the best to block out the explosions and yells behind the doorway.

After what seemed like a few minutes the noise seemed to die down. The little boy wanted to go back inside to see if anything happened but he was stopped seeing movement at the end of the hall. His eyes sparkled at what he saw: a small yellow bird and a yellow cat. Without a second thought Tsuna closed the small book, somehow stuffing it into his overalls pocket, and tottered down the hall to get closer. The two animals turned at the sudden appearance of the young child, ran/flew down another part of the hall.

As fast as his short legs could carry him, Tsuna ran after the two animals. It seemed as if the two were planning against him as they stopped and waited for him to catch up a few more feet in-between them before going off again. They led little Tsuna into rooms then over boxes. It seemed to go on forever. Finally after a while of the red-light-green-light game they seemingly got bored and ran off without a single hesitation leaving the boy in the middle of the maze like mansion.

Scared eyes looked around trying to find his way back however wherever he turned it looked the same as the one he had passed before causing the young boy to get further lost in the large mansion. Tsuna was sniffling now on the brink of tears.

"Ah-le, Tsu-kun what are you doing here?" a voice appeared behind him making him jump. He turned seeing the kind face of the woman that he met before.

"K-Kyoko-nee-chan..?" his voice trailing off not sure if he remembered her name correctly.

Kyoko smiled kneeling down to his eye level before patting his head as if to comfort a puppy taking out a tissue to wipe off the stray tears, "Did you get lost? Wasn't Reborn-san with you?"

"Reborn-san said for me to get out of the room before it became… dangerous? I was outside writing in my book that he gave me. I following a yellow bird and cat when I was done," he said looking down fiddling around with the button on his overalls.

"Hibird and Uri?" A surprised expression on her face, "Ah I see, since you followed them here then that means that they are in the kitchen right now."

At the mention of the kitchen Tsuna's stomach growled followed by an embarrassed-like laugh, "I'm hungry."

Kyoko sighed and smiled at the young boy,_ "(Seriously he doesn't change regardless of what age he is,) _let's get something to eat shall we?_"_

The toddler nodded with the same warm smile that she had seen so many times before, making her smile even more brightly.

"_He will never change, and that's what I like about Tsu-kun…"_


	8. Arcobaleno Raid?

**Ciaossu everyone! Yeah I know it has been a while but blame it for my mind that decided to take vacation from imagining and my busy schedule… been working constantly these days.**

**Happy late Christmas greetings! And an early New Year's Welcoming!**

**I will try to update on the others really soon, but don't get hopes too high up. I have been making my mind think the past few months to write… anything for this chapter. And yes I have brought Yuni back from her vanishing 'death' in the future… (For those that decided to read here after the 'Chapters' is finished.) I mean how can Byakuran be here and her not! Come on it wouldn't make any sense at all!**

**If you have ideas for me please, please, please share! Thanks!**

**FXF91 is going now! Ciao, ciao!**

**Chapter 8: Arcobaleno Raid?**

When the two of them entered the kitchen they were hit with such an aroma of different spices and ingredients little Tsuna was starting to drool. But not before looking around to find the two small fuzz balls bobbing up and down as they ate out of their respective dishes. He bounced towards them hugging his chest so that the book wouldn't fall out of his pocket but quickly stopped when he was about to hit into a pair of legs suddenly coming into his path.

"Ha~hi, Tsuna-kun, are you alright," she grabbed the boy just in time before he fell back on his head. The boy nodded and ran around her to jump onto a chair and peering above the edge of the counter to see the two animals eating. She smiled, turning back to her best friend, "Kyoko-chan do you want something to eat? I just finished making some snacks," Haru announced closing the door to the walk-in closet.

"No, I'm fine Haru-chan, but I think Tsu-kun would like some right?" Kyoko asked smiling at the boy, who only nodded then, went back to playing with the fully feed pets. Uri was purring as his small hand rubbed behind the cat's ear as Hibird jumped from place to place on his head.

Haru blushed at the cuteness and pulled out her phone to take a picture before going into the cabinets to pull out a bowel and pour soup in. Once she set it in front of the little boy he tackled it, though not before cooling it down by blowing on it.

She went back to look at the mesmerized Kyoko. With a sly smirk she talked into her ear with the exact thoughts running through the other girls mind making her blush furiously, "When we have a child I wonder if our son will look like him when he was little…"

"Haru-chan!" she shouted her face now apple red.

"I was right?" Haru said teasingly poking at the girl, "Kyoko-chan is so easy to read."

"Mou," Kyoko pouted.

"By the way why is 'Tsu-kun' with you? Wasn't he with Reborn-kun and the others?"

"Well let's just say that they started up that training again…" she sighed remembering the explosion she heard down the hall, "It's thanks to Uri and Hibird that Tsuna was sidetracked to follow them when it started to get explosive. I just found Tsu-kun running down the hallway when the sounds started to get louder."

"Ha-hi, that's going to make Tsuna really angry when he gets back," Haru said remembering the shouting behind the meeting room's doors. However her emotions darkened remembering something else, "but Goku-kun should have known better than to use explosives. I specifically told him when little Tsuna-kun arrived."

"Haru-chan…" Kyoko trailed seeing that she was gone in her little world.

"Looks like the text is true kora!" a man with a military green uniform and bandana with '01' on it tied around his blond head busted in. His smiling face was bright with his sky blue eyes looking at them. He suddenly keeled over as a foot kicked him from behind by a woman with long-dark-blue hair and red eyes. She was also wearing khaki military style uniform pants and red tang top but instead of the happy-go-lucky smile the other had hers was stern with arms crossed her chest as the flame shaped tattoo seemed to look much bolder and scarier.

"What was that for Lal?" the man sputtered around getting back up.

"Because you were too slow Colonnello!" she simply said walking over him then towards the table where the two animals and kid sat staring. "I heard from Marmon that Sawada from ten years ago was here. But instead what I found is a brat! I was going to beat some senses into that kid before he had gone back to his time."

"Lal-san!" Kyoko retorted as Tsuna sunk into his chair in fright, "This _is_ Tsu-kun, but from twenty-years ago. So I would appreciate it if you wouldn't talk like that in front of him. Plus you should know since you were here!"

Actually she was drunk, along with Colonnello and some others… since they don't remember what had happen since yesterday's party.

"Oh, so this is what the young boss looked like when he was a kid," she said moving closer to the child with a stern stare, completely ignoring the fact that Kyoko pointed out. The boy fidgeted at the uncomfortable attention he was getting from the woman. He was almost at the edge when two arms came under his armpits and lifted him up onto a shoulder.

"Lal you're scaring the kid," Colonello said looking up at Tsuna in reassurance, "Don't worry Tsuna, she's always like that Kora!"

"What do you mean by that?" She yelled chasing him around the room with Tsuna on top of him laughing at the sudden rush of the new game.

"Playing like children in a park and you still call yourselves professionals," a man in a lab coat and green hair entered coolly as he adjusted his glasses in front of his brown eyes.

"Verde, I thought you were never going to step foot in the Vongola HQ, Kora!" the blond said dodging another swipe of Lal's punch while balancing Tsuna on his shoulders.

"Hmph," Verde pushed his glasses again as his eyes fixated on the young boy on the former Rain Arcobaleno shoulders as they continued their dodging game, "Why should I tell you the reason for my sudden visit?"

"Huuu~, it seems to me that you are only here to see if the boy can be a guinea pig for your experiments the effects of any change in time," a calm voice answered behind him attracting his attention. A man, who has a striking resemblance to Hibari with only long hair and Chinese red clothing, entered the scene with a monkey on his own shoulder.

"Which is stupid if you'd ask me," a high pitched young looking man with rock-and-roll getup, purple hair and rocker wear as he tucked his helmet under his arms a little more.

"And something I hope you will not do," A girl's voice came in popping up from behind the stuntman with a bright smile. Both Colonello and Lal stopped to turn, along with everyone else, as they saw the green haired youth. Little Tsuna only blinked at the girl and blushed when he had eye contact with her warm gaze.

"Yuni-chan!" Kyoko and Haru screamed in delight as they rushed over to the girl to give a hug, "We thought we will never see you again!" Kyoko said with tears teetering on the corner of her eyes.

"Yeah, I thought so as well, but something seemed to have prevented the events of the war to never happen in the past. As a result this future had changed for the better," she said still in the hugging grips of the two women.

"One which I hoped would happen when you guys allowed the memories of the future to be in the presents for the past," a man said pulling at his fedora as he walked into the crowded kitchen, "But I am more curious into why everyone is here in the first place."

"Reborn!" Skull squeaked as he ran to the other side of the room, "What are you still doing here? Marmon told me that you would be off on another mission!"

"Which I bet he made up for a bet," Lal answered kicking the crying man to the side, lucky for him being someone hated by death, before continuing, "Marmon told 'us'" emphases on only her and her self-proclaimed lover, "that chibi Tsuna was here."

"Aww~ Lal don't be like that," Colonello said smiling again as he put Tsuna down onto the floor for what he hoped was going to happen, "From what I heard you helped train Tsuna even though you said you didn't think he had the balls to." Lal blushed at the true fact that she was sure was supposed to be known only to herself… and her journal.

"Colonello you read my journal again?" she growled angrily with the strip of embarrassing red across her face as she started her swatting again.

"Huuu~ I was just going to see if Hibari-san has any new information for me as I do for him," Fon said serenely despite the loudness of the duo was making. The monkey had long left the man's shoulder and was now next to Uri, Hibird, and Tsuna.

The animals were conversing and Tsuna was staring at them as if knowing what they were saying.

"Che, I was just leaving since Yuni has arrived. Don't think I will be coming by anytime soon," Verde said stubbornly as he left the room.

Three animals followed suit.

"And… What about you Yuni?" Reborn asked in a lighter tone as his irritation from trying to get the guardians to train properly were dashed, Hibari and Mukuro somehow leaving in the midst of it, and the others passed out in the training room.

Tsuna was carefully tiptoeing across the room towards the doorway watching them intently to see if they would notice.

"I wanted to see everyone," Yuni said looking back at Haru and Kyoko with a smile, but quickly looked back at her uncle, "But I'm also here to see if Byakuran-san had done something since he had left with a note and some marshmallows in his office."

Tsuna was already at the doorway and he proudly snickered at his ability to sneak out from under any adult's noses.

"Again…" Reborn seemingly growled, "What did he write as his excuse this time?"

Yuni smiled sadly at the unfortunate news and normal reaction since the young Vongola boss had mortifyingly found the… 'Good' Byakuran… locked up in the Vendici prison and placed him in his office for standard precautionary procedures, since he was labeled dead, to keep all people that 'he trusts' close.

And little Tsuna was out of the room following the three animals ready for another exploration; without hearing the last part of Yuni's notification.

"He wrote that he wanted to play with little Tsuna."

This brought everyone to freeze, Lal and Colonello stopping from their fighting, and look around to finally see the absent boy and the trio of animals.


	9. The Initiation of the Game Cat&Mouse

**Reborn: Why are you writing stories if you clearly said on your profile that you are going to be out?**

**FXF91: Because I want this story to continue!**

**Reborn: School is more important… don't be like Dame-Tsuna here.**

**Tsuna: Hey that's not nice! At least I made it through school!**

**Gokudera: Jyuudaime you did so well during those times!**

**FXF91: Wait what are you doing here Gokudera-kun? You're supposed to be rehearsing!**

**Gokudera: (glaring) I memorized all my lines already baka!**

**Yamamoto: Now Gokudera, don't be mean to our writer. She has been under a lot of stress.**

**FXF91: Umm for some reason that sounded like you are my stalker… (Yamamoto laughs as I shuffle away)**

**Reborn: Stop changing the subject and go back to studying… (Gun pointed at me)**

**FXF91: (salute) Yes, sir! I will do that when I am done with this chapter, sir! (Keeps typing)**

**Colonnello: Kora! Great salute becomes my pupil!**

**Lal: You have no right to say that.**

**Colonnello: Aww, Lal, are you jealous? (Got hit over the head by her kick)**

**FXF91: (Saving finished chapter) She's blushing… (Raining of bullets) Ahhh sorry! Going to studying! (Takes out books and notes for homework)**

**Chapter 9: The Initiation of the Game Cat-&-Mouse**

Tsuna sat in the breakfast room of his old home in Namimori (well twenty years ago he would consider it 'old' but for his five-year-old self it would still be considered 'new') when a shiver went down his spin along with some sneezes over his food, preventing his father and oh-so-joyful Little Tsuna/Mukuro possessed from stealing his food.

"_Did I catch a cold?"_ he asked himself sniffling but his guts were telling him otherwise and that meant no good for Tsuna when he got back to his time… if he can anyways.

"Ah-la, Tsuyo-kun… are you alright?" Nana asked rubbing her hands off on her checkered red and white apron then placing a palm on his head, like she usually did if he caught something, "You aren't having a fever."

"I'm fine Sawada-san," Tsuna… Tsuyo said as he put on his great warm smile. Though the young Tsuna shuddered at the sight, "I just have a feeling that it's someone I know back at home, is talking about me. (_And not in a good way either_.)"

"That's good Tsun-Tsuyo-kun!" Iemitsu said catching his mistake and slapped him on the back a few times before he went back to his plate, "A lot of people must love you back at 'home'." He winked at him and Tsuyo looked away in distasted at seeing his father, but younger version, wink like that. He mentally cried as he thought of Reborn's 'training' when he will get back as his tutor continued to say his name out loud with the punishment list in front of him along with enemies plotting an attack on the boss-less HQ. _"As well the mountains of paperwork that I will be made to read and sign."_

"Yes Tsuyo-kun it must be nice living in such caring friends if they talk about you so there's nothing to be ashamed of," Timoteo smiled as he formally cut his eggs and put it on toast before eating it.

"Depends on who you call 'friends'," Tsuyo muttered as his eyes traveled down to looked at the smiling Mukuro/Tsuna next to him, _"And I have no idea how this guy slipped through my radar last night. It must mean I'm getting too used to having this guy's presence around."_

The tickle in his nostrils told him another one was coming as he tried to hold it in. But to his unveil his head ducked down with the force of the natural reaction almost hitting his face full of pancakes topped with whipped cream. Something zoomed over his head as he did along with a sound of something breaking. Slowly looking up he could see the empty plate in four pieces with a hole visibly seen in the middle where the crack had started.

Tsuyo's face paled quickly when he saw familiar red bullet embedded in the hole, _"No it couldn't be!"_

Some kids started shouting outside and seemed to be passing by coincidently saying, "Nice throw!"

"Kids these days, throwing things into others homes with no sense of courtesy," Nana frowned angrily as she started for the opened door going out to the backyard as she rolled up her sleeve, "I'm going to lecture them."

"Ah, Nana!" Iemitsu called out following to stop her.

"My message must have intrigued him a lot more than I expected in order for him to come all the way out here," Timoteo said softly pulling out the bullet from the hole so that the mother wouldn't be curious and find it. Tsuyo looked at him as if he told him UFO's were real.

"_Him_… as in... Re…born?" he asked slowly hoping to heaven that he wasn't talking about _him_ of all people working for him.

"Hm," he looked up at the paling young man then smiled again at the understanding, "So you do know him. Not surprising since you've lived twenty years more than I have currently; as well as your line of work."

"Damn," Tsuna cursed putting his head on the table with his hands on the back like he was going to curl up into a ball, "The one person that I thought I was free from in this time. Does that mean that whichever period I am in I still end up with that guy hunting over my shoulders?"

Timoteo smiled unsurely of what the young man meant, but knowing the hitman for so long told him that it was his personality and… unique _hobbies_.

"AHH!" Nana's yell made the both of them jump and head outside wondering if something had happened. However, they didn't get far before falling over as she continued, "I forgot that my friend's wedding is taking place today!" she quickly turned and ran into the house with four pair of eyes following her up the steps, "I have to get ready!"

"Well that's Nana for you," Iemitsu said rubbing the back of his head with one hand and started laughing.

Tsuyo was going to retort on the behavioral change as another bullet grazed his cheek, _"Crap, I forgot about this little problem."_

"Well Tsuyo-kun, it seems that Reborn has taken a liking towards you if he fired another of his precious bullets at you," Timoteo laughed not seeing the turned away head of disagreement from him.

"_I don't think you know him that well Ojii-san,"_ he cried mentally remembering the many close-ranges, as well as long-range, shots he got from the Arcobaleno, _"Definitely don't know him that well…"_ Another shot across the sky and past his cheek, but this time held a little note making him really want to know why God was hating him right now:

"_Let's play a game of cat and mouse… I want to see your range of skills that you have if I'm going to take care of you, oh-my-soon-to-be-victim… C.R."_

Even though he wanted to dash out of their right now the initials made him stop. "'C.R.'?" he said quizzically looked up at his grandfather, "What does that mean?"

"Ehh, you don't know?" Timoteo blinked in surprise, "I thought he would have told you his full name if you knew him. It's Caos Rinato."

Tsuyo almost doubled over laughing. Ten years ago he wouldn't even know that what Timoteo just said was Italian; but since his ten year life at Italy his vocabulary, in Italian, has lengthened and what he heard was just tacky, _"… Chaos Reborn is seriously a bad combination."_

Regret passed through his thoughts as another bullet shot past him, nanometers away from his face, with another note:

"_Think that again and I will seriously make your life hell. So you better get a move on or that bullet will be even closer…"_

"Go ahead, Tsuyo-kun," Iemitsu said patting him on the back, "It's best that you do as he says or he will make holes everywhere in the house."

"Kufufufu, and you can leave me here," an eerie laugh came from the table making everyone stare at the odd-eyed-faux-child swinging a piece of pancake back and forth from a fork as if it was a taunt and nearing the piece to his mouth. The mist user possessing he illusion child felt the pull on his collar from behind lifting him off his seat.

"What do you think you're doing, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" the illusion-possessed Tsuna said glaring at the man eye to eye.

"You are getting too comfortable in this house, so you will be going with me," he paused remembering the life source of illusions, "Actually you can go now," he smirked and let the energy flow to his Mist-ring dissipate allowing the illusion to lose its solid form, "Tell the others to fix that machine and get me home. That also means to find and bind Shiro-chan."

"Kufufufu, you really love to order us around, but alright," Mukuro smirked sinisterly, "Just expect a very battered marshmallow when you get back." With that the illusion disappeared.

"Now that has been settled, I'm going out before Reborn rains bullets at me again, (_which I really hope does not happen_)," Tsuna was now undisguised and back to himself, "I'm going out, so tell Ka-san that I will be out exploring with 'Tsuna'," he told his father before going out the back door.

"Take care Tsuyo-kun, be safe!" his father bellowed with a huge proud smile over his face, "And don't let Reborn boss you around too much!"

Tsuyo laughed rather darkly, _"That is ten years too late Tou-san."_

In the distance, on the roof from a few doors down, the man in fedora smirked watching the man walking down the seemingly familiar streets complying too the hit-man's wishes. Leon went back to his reptile form and on the hat before Reborn jumped off onto the ground heading down an alley that will take him close to Namimori School…

He already have the traps prepared before sending that note, all that was needed was the mouse. And he was going to have fun to see, this Tsuna person, levels of skills if he was going to take care of him in the future. He brought out his book turning it to the first page titled: _"Tsuna's training for the Future…"_


	10. Young Rain

**Caiossu! How's everyone doing? Yeah I know it's up to a crawl of updating but I really don't have a choice in the matter with my education/grades are at stake here. So, to you dedicated readers, thank you for waiting!**

**Also during the time, within 25-year old Tsuna's chapters, I decided to add Reborn's side of the story since his importance in Tsuna's life is significant. In other words Reborn's part, **_**cough **_**torturing-Tsuna **_**cough,**_** intersects with the characters that will play in this chapter… actually throughout the story… okay from this half of the story… Actually-**

**Reborn: (**_**click) **_**Get to the point!**

**FXF91: **_**(crying) **_**This story will take longer than I thought!**

**Tsuna: You really need to learn moderate control.**

**FXF91: Tsuna-kun is being mean to me… **_**(Still crying but hiding a bottle of eye drops behind back)**_

**Yamamoto: Aww, Tsuna you made her cry.**

**Tsuna: **_**(flustering around while Reborn smirks in approval) **_**Ahh, I wasn't being mean! Don't cry!**

**Everyone (who isn't included in this chapter): HOPE YOU ENJOY! CIAO, CIAO!**

**Tsuna: Don't cry anymore!**

**Chapter 10: Young Rain**

"What to do now?" Tsuna said as he walked down the familiar streets he remembered when he lived in Namimori. At first he was going to Namimori Middle School, however, if he was back at the other time, when he was fifteen, and walked down these streets, he would have been more interested. But he was twenty years into the past where he was five and he didn't really know what to do. So he was just walking down alleyways and roads randomly.

"Reborn is trailing me, or so I think," he glanced over his shoulders for any person with a fedora close behind. Of course, he didn't find any. Tsuna sighed tucking his hands behind his head as he looked up at the sky, "And everyone I know is either year's younger or in a different… country." He stopped, realizing what he just said. A slightly evil grin appeared on his face, one which Reborn would say will make him proud, especially since a certain skylark crossed his mind, "Which also means that a chibi-Hibari-kun lives here as well."

With new enthusiasm he ran towards the shopping district where he remembered seeing the skylark patrol when busy in the streets. Though he knew that finding him there would be unlikely, it couldn't hurt to make sure.

…

"Hmmm, the direct decedent of the Primo's bloodline, Sawada Tsunayoshi," Reborn said smirking as he glanced over at the edge of his hiding place, "This person is really the squirt that _I_ will molded twenty years later? It's quite amazing at the job I did," He was following Tsuna alright, but he soon realized he had to have a few yards in-between them in order to get the brat to not notice his presence. It's an amazing skill in which he noted in his book of, To-Train-Tsuna-To-Become-The-Greatest-Leader. He ducked behind the wall again when he saw the boy turn his head to see the presence following him.

"I will seriously look forward to the day when I will get to tutor you for real," Reborn's smile increased, pulling the fedora down to shadow his eyes from the sun, "I can hardly wait already." When he could hear the man talking to himself, then quickly rose in volume with amusement laced in, then running footsteps, the hitman followed.

…

It wasn't long before Tsuna found himself in the shopping district. Some girls that were passing by stared at him for a moment before walking off whispering about him in utter excitement. Tsuna waved it off as just random chatter as he walked down the streets with no directional preference hoping that he would catch a glimpse of an ebony-haired boy with the same narrowing eyes he saw in the teen and adult version.

He was so focused on finding the chibi-skylark, and the ideas to irritate the boy as payback, that he didn't even realize what happened before he felt a bump on his leg with a little boy falling on the other end.

"Ouch, nii-chan, watch where you're going," the boy said rubbing the back of his messy black hair.

"Ah, sorry kid, I wasn't paying… atten… tion…" Tsuna trailed off, when he realized who he had bumped into.

"_Yamamoto...?"_

"Takashi!" a voice sounded out ahead of Tsuna, making the two of them to look up to the source. As expected, the younger version of Yamamoto's father, Tsuyoshi, ran down the street and stopped in front of them with a bag over his shoulder, "I told you to watch out didn't I?"

"I'm just too excited, Tou-san!" Yamamoto smiled like usual as he got up and dusted off his little-league jersey pants.

"Well it's not an excuse of bumping into someone in the process," Tsuyoshi sighed shifting the weight of the bag, which Tsuna could see the end of a shinai poking out of.

"But I'm going to be late for practice if I don't hurry, so I'm going on ahead!" he said, bowing in apology once more to Tsuna and dashed off once more down the road.

"Ah, Takashi!" the father called out only to see the boy disappear around the corner, "Sheesh, he doesn't even realize we have half an hour left before it starts. Ah well," he sighed and turned towards Tsuna, "Sorry about my kid bumping into you like that. It's his first big game coming up so he's really pumped about practice."

"No problem," Tsuna replied hiding the still surprise from his face of the sudden meeting, "It was sort of my fault for paying attention to my surroundings," he slightly rubbed the back of his head embarrassed, "Usually I am aware about those things, but something interesting was on my mind."

"Ha-ha, don't be so modest. It was Takashi's fault as well. But as long as he didn't get hurt, he's fine," Tsuyoshi said as he laughed effortlessly. An image of the laughing Rain Guardian replaced the elder making a pang of guilt cross his heart at realizing the future that the mentioned son would hold.

Tsuyoshi realized the silence and solemn look he had. The man was bothered that was for sure, and the feeling around the kid seemed more powerful than his timid appearance. A presence that was similar to a certain boss of a Famiglia. Silence kept into the air for a few more seconds making him shift gears. The moment he opened his mouth was when the others head shot up quickly and the expression vanished with only a large warm spread across his face making him blink in surprise at the recovery.

"Sorry for worrying you," Tsuna answered to the worried expression on Tsuyoshi's face.

"Well at least you are alright…" he replied back though still speculating on what was the sudden mood change about. Bells started chiming from a clock off of a nearby department store, "Opps, got to run, practice is about to start."

"Do you mind if I come along!" Tsuna blurted out when he was about to leave.

Tsuyoshi turned, a little confused at the request, "I don't see why not when it's in public view. But they are just practicing, so you won't see much action, if that's alright."

"Ah, right…" he blushed realizing his mistake, "I'll come along."

With that they smiled at each other and started down towards the baseball area.

….. (A few minutes before)….

Not too far behind, hidden on a side of one of the stores, Reborn watched casually as his future-pupil knocked an oncoming kid over. A twitch of his eyebrows made his recent comment about 'awareness' trashed out of the window. He turned the already ten pages what-Tsuna-will-work-on and wrote boldly, 'Tsuna will continue training even when he turns an old man.'

"_Yamamoto…?"_ Tsuna's voice clearly heard from the young man's head made him pause his writing to look at the surprised expression on his face.

"_He must know him from the future,"_ Reborn concluded writing the name down as another reference for Family members in the future. When he finished, he paused feeling like he had heard that name somewhere before.

"Takashi!" a familiar male's voice called out as he ran towards them. It took one look at the man for information to open and process within the Hitman's head making him smirk at his findings.

Yamamoto Tsuyoshi: one of the top swordsmen in CEDEF HQ, but due to his wife passing away he had retired early to take care of his only son. Location: Unknown… until now that is.

Usually, the retirees of CEDEF were supposed to report on their location on where they will continue to live in so that financial support can help them when in need. But there was one exception… the relation to the descendants of the Primo Famiglia.

Iemitsu was Vongola Primo's descendant, so his location was to be kept in upmost secrecy; that included Tsuna and the mother, Nana. The only ones that know were Nono himself, and Reborn, specially privileged since he will be tutoring the Advisor's son in the future. However, the main problem was Tsuyoshi. For him to have his information hidden he must be related to the Primo Famiglia. It would explain the missing records completely.

"_But I can't be sure. If it's true Nono will tell me in the future... hopefully_…" Reborn trailed off eyeing an exchange of words between father and son before the boy ran off. Tsuna continued to stare blankly at where the child had disappeared before a conversation started between the two adults with ease. Then his expression changed to someone in deep thought.

Wondering about what brought about the sudden mood change Reborn tried to read the kid, however, he couldn't get through. It was as if a solid 20 ft. wide wall was surrounding his mentality. By the time Reborn could even shake out of his surprise the smile returned. Another exchange started and quickly cut off as a bell chime rang across the shopping district. The Hitman watched as Tsuna followed Tsuyoshi towards the direction of where the boy earlier headed and followed once more.

…. (Back with Tsuna)….

Tsuyoshi and Tsuna were already hearing the hitting of ball on bat, running, and cheers from the coaches as the kids practiced. It wasn't long before they could see the field, with Yamamoto the most enthusiastic out of all the players.

"Your son must be anticipating this game for weeks if he's like that," Tsuna said smiling warmly at seeing his young friend running after hitting a ball with a large grin. He caught them coming up and waved before going back to running.

"Weeks…? More like every minute since he entered into the Little League," Tsuyoshi laughed remembering the child practicing everyday outside in the park.

Takashi stepped up to the batter again, waited for the ball to fly towards him. Once it did he hit it dead on once again and started running as he got cheers from his coach.

Tsuna still had his eyes on the ball as it flew over the fence for home run when he spotted another raven-haired boy with narrow eyes too familiar to even look away as he walked past the area. A grin on his face as his main objective was found, and easily located.

Tsuyoshi, who was paying attention to the newly-befriended-stranger, saw the eyes widened. He only followed the new friend's gaze to a walking child behind the fence. When:

"Sorry, Yamamoto-san, I'm going now!" Tsuyoshi blinked in surprise at the sudden call. He turned just in time to see Tsuna run off, jumping a fence, and landed gracefully, then started for a run as if he had done it thousands of time.

Even though it was something he had seen so many times in his occupation beforehand, he was more interested in one thing "How did he know my family name?" With his gaze still fixated on the receding figure, he then saw a man in fedora facing him, giving a slight bow then ran after the man. "That was Reborn… What is he doing here?"

"Tou-san!" a child's voice forced him to look away and down towards the source. Takashi looked up sweaty but smiling fully and excitedly, "Did you see my homeruns!"

Tsuyoshi smiled, forgetting what he saw and put it aside. He reached down and ruffled his son's hair, "Of course! And Kaa-san would be really proud of you!"

"Of course Kaa-san would!" Takashi smiled back up at the sky, "Because she is always watching us, right Kaa-san?" The sky brightened slightly as if in agreement. The son turned back to his father and looked around, "I thought that onii-san was here, did he go?"

"Yeah, but I think we will see him again... _(Someday)_" Tsuyoshi thought at the end. He wasn't sure, since it was his gut feeling, but he was sure he looked like the kid of his boss, _"Naa~, it couldn't have been him. From what I remembered, he's the same age as Takashi. That guy is about in his mid-twenties… though with the things that I have seen such things like that could be possible."_

"OI, Yamamoto-kun, breaks over," a kid who was also in the same team called breaking the father and child's thoughts, "Coach wants us to do another practice run.

"Okay!" Takashi waved back then went back to his father, "I'm going!"

"Yosh! Once we are done here, we'll make some sushi after this!" the father smiled when the kid's face brightened.

"Alright! I'm going to do twice as much so that I can eat all of the sushi!" he said then ran off leaving Tsuyoshi to just sweat-dropped at the response.

"_Hopefully not that much… after all I have a store to open."_

_**Like it, dislike it?**_

_**Anyways thanks again! Sorry about the sudden switch of names because it would have been confusing to call the both of them Yamamoto (since it is their family name and all). **_

_**Tsuna's disguise form is called 'Tsuyo' and not 'Tsuyoshi' (just want to make clear if it confuses people). Tsuyoshi is Yamamoto's dad, if some didn't know that…**_

_**Alright that's it that I wanted to clear up!**_

_**Once again everyone!**_

_**Ciao, Ciao! See you again –dessu!**_


	11. Shirochan

**Chapter 11: Shiro-chan **

"Hahi~, where's Tsuna-kun!" Haru exclaimed as she looked around the room to see if she missed the small boy.

"He left the room while we were all talking," Skull said carelessly as he dug into his ear to pick out the earwax. Reborn and Colonello kicked him on the back and grounded their foot into his back.

"Why didn't you say anything?" they both growled. The rest just turned away, knowing fully well that Skull wouldn't die… even though he was crying in pain from underneath.

"We should split up and find Tsuna-san as soon as possible. Knowing Byakuran-san now, he wouldn't hurt him, but if the other guardians see him with Tsuna, things will get ugly," Yuni said receiving several nods and started out, leaving Skull twitching on the kitchen floor.

…..

Little Tsuna giggled at successfully sneaking out of the room full of new people. Though he was following the two animals, Hibird and Uri, he had lost track of them made his giggle die out. He went door to door and found nothing but bedroom after bedroom not able to find any of them. Then he found himself in front of double doors with the Vongola seal. He was curious as to what was behind the doors that seemingly yells 'don't go in'. But, as all kids are curious during the age of five, Tsuna tiptoed up to reach for the door handle and turned it.

But it didn't open. At first he was disappointed, but it quickly went to determination. With all his strength he tried turned the handle both ways. Out of nowhere, a flame flickered unnoticed by him, on his forehead and hands as he turned again. This time the door opened, fully swinging the child into the room with so much force that he literally fell, face first.

Tsuna picked himself up touching his face with pain looking around with half pained, half amazed eyes. The room was filled with mountains of paper staking side by side together in one corner. But the most amazing was the desk which was bigger than the ones at his preschool. Excitedly, Tsuna ran up behind the counter and climbed up onto the cushioned chair to get to the top of the desk.

"WAA~ I can put all of my coloring books on here if I had them!" he exclaimed, "But since I don't have them I'll write my adventures instead." Quickly he pulled it out and started writing.

….

Meanwhile, close by, a certain white haired man was humming down the corridors of the Vongola base heading to the one place that he was sure where a young mafia boss was supposed to be at the time. And as suspected the door was open, welcoming people to come in.

"TSUNA-CHAN I'VE COME OVER TO PLAY!" Byakuran yelled merrily as he entered the office of paper.

"HIIIEE!" the usual yell, but a little more hi-pitched, came from the young boss as a thud came after. Byakuran blinked in surprise as he didn't see the boss anywhere in sight when he heard the thud. He walked over to the desk, the chair swiveling around in circles as if he had just took off, and looking around to see if he was hiding. There was no one… only a book that was recently been written in on top of the desk.

"Tsuna-chan, are we playing hide and seek?" he yelled again to see if he got a response.

Two tiny hands came up and over the desk pulling up to reveal the familiar gravity-defying brown hair pop up. Then two small brown orbs peeked over the edge to look at the intruder, "W-Who are you? H-How do you know my name?"

At first Byakuran was still, but then the wheels in his brain started to turn again realizing that what he had done earlier had really done the trick. "Tsu-chan you've arrived!" he cried out as if an announcement jumping for joy, but it startled the boy more into hiding. "Aww, Tsu-chan you don't have to be so afraid. Shiro-nii was just happy to see that you arrived. Now we can go play!" at that Tsuna peeked up over the desk again looking at the friendly smile of the white haired man. Though he felt intimidated he didn't feel anything dangerous about him.

"Then… then can we play hide-and-seek?" the brunette whispered receiving a bright smile from him.

"Of course! But first we need some more players," He didn't have to wait. A couple of footsteps were heard from down the hall, followed by voices of a few individuals he knew really well.

"Damn, I don't think I will be able to get anywhere close to Reborn-san and Iemitsu-san after that 'training session'," Gokudera sighed rolling his shoulders.

"Well it was because you guys busted the door open like that," Yamamoto laughed looking down at his battered suit.

"You were also involved you baseball idiot!"

"It wasn't Lambo-sama's fault," Lambo said feeling tired and battered.

"Kufufufu I wasn't the one that did the door in," Mukuro chuckled.

"Why on the world are you going the same way as us?" Gokudera growled.

"My room is this way,"

"Like that is-"

"IT WAS EXTREME! I MUST GET IEMITSU TO TRAIN ME SOME MORE!" Ryohei yelled cutting off the bomber's argument causing the others to plug their ears.

"Yell like that again and I will bite you to death, Herbivore," Hibari glared pointing his tonfas at the boxers face.

"Calm down you guys," Yamamoto intervened looking over his shoulder then looked forward to see the door that was supposed to be always closed, "Oi, is it possible for that door to open by itself without flames?"

The others looked as well and immediately ran towards the entrance to see, in horror and anger, Byakuran waving at them with little Tsuna, stuffing his book into his overalls, then looked up blinking at them.

"Yo, Vongola Guardian's," Byakuran simply said.

"YOU!" Gokudera growled angrily making Tsuna wince at the height of the volume.

"Kufufufu, so you have snuck into the Vongola mansion. That makes things easier," Mukuro conjured his trident from his mist and voiced out his earlier vision to the others, "The orders from Tsunayoshi-kun was to find and bind you."

"You spoke with Tsuna?" Yamamoto blinked but he couldn't get an answer as the skylark dashed forward tonfas at ready, "Wait Hibari, you'll hit Tsuna!"

Though the DC leader heard he didn't care and swung his tonfa down. However he only met with air as Byakuran jumped up, using his wings, "Now that's not good, the game of hide-and-seek isn't about hitting but finding and tagging."

"We found you so I'll be 'tagging' you with my tonfas," Hibari jumped up quickly and started attacks; however it was dodged easily as Byakuran held the boy in his arms tightly for every lift off. When he thought he was in a safe distance he quickly twisted right just as a trident stabbed into the empty space of where he was originally at. Dynamites were in his way making him sweep left to only meet with more attacks from the other Guardians.

"HIIEE!" Tsuna curled up into a ball holding tightly to Byakuran's arms.

"Now that's not fair. This many against the two of us, I guess I have to take things up a notch so hold on Tsu-chan!" they flew out of the office doorway, over the heads of the rest of the Guardians, then down the hall. Byakuran laughed as he looked over his shoulder to see the Guardians chasing him from far behind before looking down at Tsuna who was smiling at the new experience of flight. When he looked up he once again dodged an oncoming bullet from a certain hitman and stopped.

"You will be putting Tsuna down now," Reborn said glaring menacingly at the winged man as the other Arcobaleno's stood behind him.

"Byakuran-san, please stop playing and surrender or else this place isn't going to last!" Yuni said knowing fully well that without the older Tsuna the Guardians would go on a rampage until they catch Byakuran.

"But we haven't started the Game yet Yuni-chan, and Tsu-chan told me that he wants to play," he pouted, and started to dig into his white jean's pocket with one hand, as the other held Tsuna tightly, and brought out two small pellets, "So until you guys tag us the game will be over." He threw them onto the floor making them explode a large cloud of dust. The Arcobaleno, and the recently arrived Guardians, coughed and waved off the cloud until it dissipated. Once their visions cleared the two of them were gone.

"Damn that Marshmallow bastard!" Gokudera growled.

"Calm down Gokudera," Yamamoto said placing a hand on his shoulder, "Tsuna is fine. He wasn't resisting Byakuran so that means he didn't feel threatened. Besides that point," He then turned toward Mukuro, remembering the info the man had dropped before attacking the former enemy with Hibari, "What's this about orders to 'capture and bind' from Tsuna, Mukuro?"

"Kufufufu, I don't know what you are talking about. But even if I do its too long of a story," the odd eyes hid behind his lids with a sort of sarcastic tone.

"Do tell the story," Reborn threated with his gun pointed at the unfazed illusionist who only looked at him with knowing eyes.


	12. Game with the Cloud, Storm, and Rain

**Sorry guys for the long wait. Anyways I realized that I don't know what happened but the hide and seek game became a game of tag… oh well… I hope that you guys like this chapter anyways.**

**Ciao, Ciao!**

**Chapter 12: Game with the Cloud, Storm, and Rain**

"TEME-!" Gokudera was aiming to punch the odd eyed illusionist when he finished his 'adventures' in the past with their boss.

"Gokudera calm down!" Yamamoto yelled holding the bomber back, which also stopped him-self from attacking the mist guardian as well.

"Let go, Yamamoto!" Gokudera wrestling towards the chuckling Mist, "This pineapple bastard has been with-holding information from all of us about Jyuudaime!"

"Kufufufu, I didn't _'with-hold'_, more like _'taking advantage of the current situation'_," Mukuro chuckled again, "It was his orders that we were to bind and capture him _'alive'_. I was going to tell you guys, but it was only before that Marshmallow appeared. So I just took it upon myself to do the mission."

"But to give Dame-Tsuna a Mist ring that allows you to possess any illusions that the user makes," Reborn darkened holding the gun at his forehead, "That is something that is close to a rebellion."

"Kufufufu, I can't say anything against that," another of his laughs sounded as he looked at the hitman, "However I would have done it directly to Tsunayoshi if I wanted. After all, he too was wearing an illusional disguise."

"Why you-!" Gokudera growled but was quickly stopped as the Sky Arcobaleno stepped in, placing a hand on the gun that the Sun Arcobaleno held.

"That's enough everyone. This is not going to help us find Tsuna-san any faster," Yuni looked at them all, "And Byakuran-san isn't going to hurt him since he has nothing to gain if he did. So playing in this game is the only option that we have if Tsuna is really asking for it."

"But-!" the Storm started to complain.

"Dame-Tsuna is alive so don't worry so much, Kora! Besides no one dies in these sorts of games," Colonello interceded proudly, though if twenty-five-year old Tsuna was there he would say otherwise.

"Indeed," Fon agreed, "I don't see any worry for Tsuna-san."

"Do you not want to listen to Tsuna's orders, Hayato? After all he said 'Guardians'," Lal questioned with a venomous glare.

"Fine," was the only phrase that left his mouth before he was back to glaring at the smirking odd eyed man.

"Ummm…" Chrome started bringing everyone's attention towards her. She blushed as she continued, "If we don't find little Boss soon and restrain Byakuran… wouldn't Iemitsu-san get mad?"

Everyone paled realizing what she meant by 'mad'. The anger that the Vongola Advisor would produce was nothing close to that of 'fist-fight' anger… It was the 'berserker-fist-fight' rage; which would mean the house would not only be destroyed, but leave a crater that would even embarrass the moon's surface. And the one person that would activate that mode is when Byakuran is involved.

"I really don't want to see Iemitsu-oji-san after what happened," Lambo shuddered remembering the training from a few minutes ago.

"Then I suggest you Guardians better get a move on it to find Tsuna," Reborn said pulling his fedora further down on his head with one hand standing in front of the young adults, "Or your hides will be mounted like deer's." They looked at each other, nodded in agreement of what was important, and started running down the halls to find the white haired man with the small brunette boy. "DON'T USE YOUR WEAPONS!" he yelled after them getting a wave as a reply. However, Hibari had already started _way_ ahead of them didn't hear the warning.

Reborn smiled as Yuni only sighed looking up at him, "I hope your happy Uncle Reborn. Playing around with them knowing on what is going to happen next."

"Now, what are you talking about Yuni?" the hitman asked sarcastically with the smirk still upon his face, "I don't know anything at all."

"Oh really… first it was calling Byakuran-san to come over, then telling me to make a commotion; should I also add the planted evidence on the time-machine which I heard was pointed towards Byakuran-san?" she listed staring at him with a stern stare.

"No evidence, no way to prove I did it."

"Wait a minute, Kora?" Colonello stepped in-between the two realizing the conversation was not about the Guardians blowing up the place, "Did you plan this to happen?"

"The five-year-old was brought here by you?" Lal looked at the fedora-wearing-hitman in disbelief.

"Fuu~ I will be taking my leave if my presence is no longer needed here," Fon smiled knowingly leaving Reborn to answer for himself.

….

"This is so cool!" Tsuna yelled as he continued to feel the flying sensation as he was carried by Byakuran.

"Hahaha, this is nothing at all Tsu-chan!" the white haired man said as he continued to fly down the hallways doing tricks every now and then. It was a good thing that the hallways were large allowing them the freedom, "So Tsu-chan if we want to win the game should we lay out some traps for them?"

"Eh… but isn't hide-and-seek only a finding game?" Tsuna asked looking up at the winged person.

"Well it's our game so we can make any rule we want," Byakuran explained, "Besides you don't want to get caught so easily right?"

The boy closed his eyes with a child's furrow as he pondered on the thought. When his decision was but the worry was still in his eyes, "Yeah, but they won't get hurt will they?"

"Don't worry Tsu-chan. We are just going to lay traps that will stop them and not chase us anymore. In other words, they would be 'out' of the game," Byakuran smiled at the boy purely, "Once everyone stuck, we win and they can get out after that."

"Then let's do it!" Tsuna cheered as they rounded the corner.

"That's the spirit!" he then landed onto the ground plopping the child down onto the ground with ease. He smiled as he heard the oncoming running footsteps going towards them, "And it seems that one is on our tail right now, so let's net him and gain our first win."

"Okay!" the boy agreed as the white haired man started the plan.

….

Hibari was running down the hallway where the shadow of a tuna and marshmallow had disappeared to. He reached at the end of the hallway and immediately turned, smelling the scent of the sweet sticky substance. But upon entering the corner, something fell on top of him covering his eyes at the same time; two larger hands on his shoulder, using the momentum of the turn to spin him around in fast motions.

Usually when something like this happened he could get his bearings together, but because the skylark didn't have enough time to react when the weight disappeared taking the darkness with it, his adjusted eyes closed at the sudden brightness making him trip over his own feet and fall face down onto the ground.

At first the two laughed at the scene, but when they realized no other movement was made they nervously walked closer only to jump back as they felt the dark aura emanate from the fallen man. Slowly the head looked up allowing the sharp gray eyes glare at them. Byakuran took that chance to hit him with a spray paralyzing him as he continued to glare as Tsuna closed his mouth and nose immediately allowing none of the spray's contents to be inhaled until it settled, just as told to do.

"Sorry Kyoya-kun, but you're out! You won't be able to move for another five hours so enjoy your stay in here," Byakuran said tying the man up and putting him in a cupboard of the nearest room. Hibari's glare continued on the man but he only smiled brightly before closing the door. "Now that the birdy is down he won't be bothering our game as much. So which one should be next Tsu-chan?" he asked turning to the child with several photos of each one that was participating in the 'game'.

"These two!" Tsuna smiled taking the photos and holding them up. Byakuran smiled at the nicely made choices as the ideas formed in his head.

"Okay, time for round two!"

….

"Either the air-conditioner is malfunctioning or a chill went down my spine," Yamamoto commented to his partner as he walked down the hallway.

"Maybe you caught a cold baseball-idiot," Gokudera said as he carefully opened one of the many rooms to see if his mini-boss was there.

"Haha, maybe," the swordsman walked over to the next room. When he was just about to touch the knob he turned his head, Gokudera doing the same, when they heard the voice of the little boss calling out to them at the end of the hallway.

"Onii-chan's," Tsuna waved innocently standing at the center of the cross-hallway. The both of them just stood there not understanding at all the cheery mood of the chibi-boss. The moment he ran off disappearing from their views leaving a single message, "Try to find me if you can!" did they start after him.

Rounding the corner they didn't see the brunette, but at the end of the hallway they did see the metal-door closing immediately telling them of the boy's location. Without any debate they darted to the door ignoring the many doors they passed and went inside.

They blinked as sand started getting into their eyes. A slight whirling of electrical wiring alerted them of what had happened and immediately turned to the door. Too late, did they realize that the doorway they entered was an auto-locked one specifically made for training purposes.

"Great, we ended up being locked inside the desert-themed training room which _I_ created," Gokudera said sarcastically shifting his weight. He stopped when he heard a small click, "Crap!" Yamamoto only heard the cursing before he was slammed backwards by a collision force of his silver haired companion and the sudden explosion where he had been. The two of them lifted their heads from the cover to see the damage in the sand.

"Gokudera, when you made this room did you put mines in here?" he asked paling at the thought of the room filled with the tiny explosives.

"I never plant _these_ in here! Jyuudaime specifically told me not to!" Gokudera yelled angrily as he sat up dusting his shirt.

"That's because I placed it there!" a sing-song voice echoed from the mike overhead. Yamamoto and Gokudera looked up to the observatory/operation room where Tsuna and Byakuran were waving from. "Don't worry I didn't place any more than that. That was just a welcoming to you two," the marshmallow-obsessed-man warned popping a pillow of sugar into his mouth, "As well as a signal that you guys are out!"

"Byakuran, once I get my hands on you-!" the bomber began only to be cut off by the receiver of the threat.

"Oh and by the way, I made some alterations to the room," Byakuran smiled as another sugar-pillow went into his mouth.

"Listen to what I'm saying you Marshmallow bastard!" Gokudera shouted only to be dubbed over by the same voice.

"I can teleport you guys anywhere that is connected to this place," the two froze at the absurdity of what he just spouted. He smiled as he hover his finger over the switch and smiled saying at the same time with Tsuna, "See you guys later!" His finger pressed on a single switch and the two figures disappeared mid-sentence of their protest.

"Ne~ Shiro-nii-chan, where did you send them to?" Tsuna looked up in both amazement and curiosity.

"Don't worry about it Tsu-chan, first we need to hide from Ryohei-chan," a rumble followed by the words 'EXTREME' could be heard from outside, "And you don't want this game to end yet right?"

"Okay…" Little Tsuna complied as he was picked up and they started flying out of the room.

Byakuran mentally laughed at where the two guardians were teleported to; which could be their worst nightmare, _"Hope Older Tsuna will not get mad at me if the Guardians become traumatized. Now let's see…"_

….(status of the game so far)…..

Hibari: Paralyzed, tied up, and locked in a cupboard. (out)

Gokudera: passed out on the floor of a room with wallpapers of his sister (unmasked) with her voice being played on the recorder. (out)

Yamamoto: Landed in Varia headquarters of a certain swordsman's room and is currently in locked combat with him. (out)

There are four more guardians to 'hide' from…


	13. Skylark Anyone?

**Ciaossu! Sorry for the wait, I had exams and was studying the whole month. Alright not an excuse for a trio of month's I missed out on updating. **

**Anyways have to say that I didn't really know what to do with this chapter. I had to rewrite the whole chapter when I realized it was so bad. I had no fun in doing the rewriting at all.**

**Well enjoy the chapter! Ciao, Ciao!**

**Chapter 13: Skylark Anyone?**

"_How did I end up in this situation… __**again**__?"_ Tsuna mentally asked cried as he stared blankly, sitting on a wooden chair with high backrest, tied… cuffed tightly to it with no way of escaping with two pairs of steely gray eyes glaring at him, _"Oh that's right, I just decided to be stupid and follow a passing by chibi-skylark from the baseball field… Dammit, Dame-Tsuna, next time you tail somebody always pay attention to where you are going, because now you are in a realm of where your Carnivorous Cloud Guardian was trained and raised! Didn't Reborn always tell you that?"_

He paused, letting his words sink in until he found the connection about the hitman saying something similar to that in his past making him pale in both realization and fright, _"Reborn has been recording everything that I have done since I have been here! That's why he has been harshly training me since I was young! It's because of 'me' arriving in this timeframe! Did I piss off some god to assign him as my devil guardian since birth?"_

He really wanted to cry now but with the parents of his Cloud Guardian, it was not going to happen; head drooped, though it didn't help avoid the stabbing gazes of the two in front of him. "Are you listening young man?" the woman wearing a kimono said tapping her feet bringing him back up to her and her husband's gaze, "Tell us how you got our son in this condition?"

"Unless you want to die I suggest you tell us the truth," the man, wearing a formal suit, said coldly looking exactly like the Older Hibari… or Kyoya.

"_At least his father seemed friendlier than the son."_

"Umm… well-" however he was cut off when something metallic stabbed firmly into the wood next to his head with a soft ring. It wasn't long for the perspiration to form as he saw the kunai. The mother apparently was holding several of those sharp objects in her kimono threw a few more with some of them landing around his head with impatience in her eyes, "HEEIII!"

"Hazumi, scaring him with blades will not work," the man said as he smiled towards Tsuna who paled at the one object that he hated the most in the world in the man's hand and raised it towards his head, "A bullet is more than efficient to make someone squeal."

"_I TAKE THAT BACK! THIS MAN IS EXACTLY LIKE HIBARI… NO KYOYA! Kami-sama, can't you give me a break from my life and death mission for at least a few days?"_ the brunette cried inwardly, recollecting himself and maintain an outwardly calmness, as the safety hatch lifted from the metallic object. "All I wanted was to talk to him since he is protecting Namimori," Tsuna replied looking at them coolly, the man's eyes narrowed, making him quickly added a story in order for it to be believable, though it was sort of the truth if it was in his 'own' time, "a-and thank him for protecting some of my friends."

"Hmmm~" they started a staring contest but were interrupted.

"Fuu~ I was wondering why you didn't open the door Erie. You were entertaining a guest," a familiar voice echoed through the brunettes ere. He twirled around to see the familiar figure of the Storm Arcobaleno.

"Fon, what are you doing here?" Tsuna thought at the same time that the father, Erie, said it. The brunette blinked, remembering that he was in the past, and looked back and forth from the Storm Arcobaleno to the man.

"Is that any way to treat your older brother, Erie? I came to stop by and see how my dear little brother's family is doing that's all," he smiled as the other just scowled even further, creeping out the bound teen even more, but it sank to the under layer of the dumbfounded expression on his face as the comment processed through his brain.

"_Th-they are brothers…? Then they are related, making… KYOYA AS FON'S NEPHEW?"_ he yelled mentally still staring like an idiot. Fon looked down at the brunette annalistically,_ "Sure I saw the similarities in how they looked, but still! Kyoya didn't tell me anything when we un-cursed the Arcobaleno's! Actually…"_ he thought through the events, _"he was never around when Fon is presence at all. Now everything makes sense. It also explains the increasing annoyance-level whenever he comes by my office for a mission before he comes."_

He blinked when he finally felt the Martial artist staring at him causing sirens to go off in his head and beads of sweat going down his face. _"D-Did he hear everything?" _Tsuna thought frantically in hopes of it being not true. Unfortunately for him, his praying was shot down as a smirk of amusement was tugging at the martial artists face, _"Yes he did. Dammit."_

"So Erie, what is this kid charged for, for you to brandish your weapon," he asked looking at his brother letting Tsuna relax from the gaze.

"He has been following Kyoya and trespassing on our property," Erie simply said holding the loaded weapon to the forehead.

"This kid didn't harm him did he?"

"No."

"Then he can go," with that he was already behind Tsuna and un-cuffing him with the keys he got from his brother's possession. The brother's expression went sour but he didn't retort as he lowered the gun, putting it in safety-mode, and back in its hoister.

Tsuna rubbed his wrists to relieve the soreness from being chained down. "Thanks F… uhh s-sir," catching his mistake of almost calling the future Storm Arcobaleno's name.

"Fon is fine, Tsuna-kun," he chuckled when his eyes widened at the response, "I saw Reborn on the way here; hidden on the rooftop I must add. I was just behind him when I saw you going into the house and him scribbling into his notebook. I only caught a glimpse of your name with a photo on the page before he noticed me."

"I knew it," no longer holding back the tears as he mentally depicted on what the Sun Arcobaleno had written that was (or will be) on his training list.

"This boy knows Reborn-san?" Hazumi said, with the kunai's hidden completely from view, standing tall and formally from the spot, "That's a first I've heard of him being interested in a prey."

"Okaa-san," a child's voice called out from the entrance to the garden area. Everyone looked over to a small Kyoya looking slightly more innocent than his teen and adult self… however there was some fierceness that was beginning to glow underneath it as he stared back at Tsuna which made him flinch. Fon smirked and looked over to his brother who only nodded in response to their silent conversation unknown to the young boss.

"What's wrong Kyo-chan?" Hazumi said in a motherly fashion, dropping all of the fierceness that was there earlier, with a smile on her face as she stood next to him.

Little Kyoya looked up at his mother, "Can we do our sparing yet?"

"Not y-"

"Of course you can!" Erie said cutting into Hazumi's sentence as he patted the surprised Tsuna on the shoulder, "And this young man has volunteered to be your sparring partner."

"EHH!" the said sparring partner swung around to look at the father of the carnivorous skylark, "Y-your joking right? I-I can't do that!"

"Oh and why not?" he asked back with a devious grin mirroring the brother with Chinese clothing.

"He-he's just a kid… I can't fight a kid…" Tsuna was faltering and he knew it, stepping back,_ "Yeah, a kid that will become a carnivorous Guardian and bite-me-to-death at every moment I try to relax. And I have a feeling that if I spare with him now it will never be the end of it."_

"You just said that he protected your friends, so you know that he is strong. I doubt you have no fighting experiences if you could follow his movements that easily."

"Well… yeah but… _(That's because of the experiences in the 'future'.)"_

"Then there is no problem," he said not listing to the sentence as he turned towards his son, "Go all out on him son."

"What! Wait a-" Tsuna didn't even finish as his body ducked just in time for a tonfa to pass over his head. Wide brown eyes met the familiar narrowing steely ones on the little boy holding the same tonfas his older-self had. Without another second Kyoya lunged forward with such speed that Tsuna couldn't dodge. Instead he blocked it with his hands instantly feeling the hard impact of the steel hitting his ungloved hands. Though it hurt he couldn't exactly stop and think of the pain as a barrage of attacks started aiming at every vital point on his body.

"_And because of his size he has an advantage in speed. However…" _he again dodged eying the heavy breathing that the boy was taking on every landing and the attacks were becoming slower.

Finally, after ten minutes of continuous onslaughts of attacking Tsuna and not getting a single hit in the boy stood on wobbling legs glaring mercilessly breathless with perspiration going down his face.

Though the knelt-down was a win for him it was empty. After all he was going against an inexperienced kid. Maybe he was just too used to the fact that the one person who seemed to have brought a fulltime military artillery behind his hits and rumored to have been trained since he started walking… okay maybe that was true… but for him to be this weak to be on his knees in a mere few minutes? That was just not like the Hibari Kyoya he knew.

The difference in strength and stamina between the child and his older self (in which Tsuna had battled many times, and most were due to breaking up a death match between the male half of his Mist and bloodthirsty Cloud Guardian) was easily noticeable.

"Fight me for real, you herbivore!" the said child skylark yelled as he charged again only for it to be dodged and him landing facing away from the adults. At first Tsuna thought he was going to finally give up, until the killing intent intensified from the small form.

"Hmm~ it seems like the final knot was untied," Erie commented from the sidelines.

"Fuu~ the kid's good to be able to anger Kyoya like this," a ghost of a smile appeared on Fon's face.

"Wish you well kid," Erie smiled at Tsuna who was looking back and forth in disbelief.

"Hopefully the reconstruction bills will not be as heavy as last time," Hazumi sighed pulling out an abacus.

The brunette uneasily gazed at the growing dark aura emitting from Kyoya and he gulped remembering one important factor on why he didn't want to fight him. His ring and gloves were left at home.

"If you don't fight seriously old man," Tsuna's eyebrow twitched, "I'm going to bite you to death for being worthless," and the boy charged forward not realizing what he had done.

_~A few blocks down~_

Reborn whistled long and low on what he saw next. His writing hand moving fast across the quickly filling pages of his notebook and the other holding up the Leon-binoculars watching on what happens next. The _'old man'_ comment had pulled the pin off of the grenade, namely Tsuna, and had quickly moved hands at blinding speed on the kid's tonfas then relentlessly threw him to the other side of the room with a hard thud.

The parents smirk could be seen as they hovered over their child who was unmoving.

"That Tsuna-boy really is strong," a familiar voice erupted from the unsurprised hitman.

"Well he _is_ the future student of mine. But to get angry because of such a stupid thing…" Reborn sighed dropping his binocular arm and looked over towards the red-clad martial artist as he closed the notebook, "Anyways satisfied in seeing your nephew lose?"

"It was a necessary thing for him. Both Erie and Hazumi knew if Kyoya didn't lose at least once, he won't become stronger in the future," Fon sat next to him smiling similarly to the two parents, "It would be unbecoming of a descendent of Primo's Cloud Guardian to see such weakness if one doesn't know the meaning of losing once in a while. This will teach him that training will do no good if he had no goals."

Reborn chuckled at the ploy of the Martial Artist before going back to sightseeing the household. Even from far away, they could see the apologizing Tsuna rushing out of the area and Kyoya, still stunned on his back looking up at the ceiling with the two parents sighed, leaving him there. It didn't even take a minute before emotion went back into the child's face.

"Well I'll be taking my leave," the hitman said brushing off the dust from his suit, "I still have a few more hours before I go back to Italy."

"Why the sudden rush?" Fon asked curiously.

"Have some business to take care of before the meeting of the _Arcobaleno_. I just feel like something isn't going to be good after it so I'm just being prepared."

"Being precautious are you," the other chuckled in an understanding way, "You have a point though. I'll follow your example." He looked over towards the Hibari household, "I also feel something ominous is going to occur."

"Chaos is what you mean, and something that I know the best of."

The martial artist nodded, "Well, I will see you at the meeting." And he disappeared in a flash, letting Reborn to go off towards the direction Tsuna was heading towards.


	14. Two Extremes and Father Talk

**Decided to re-edit this chapter because it took me one day to write the whole chapter while I was sleep deprived. Yeah staying up 2 in the morning does that to me. I will someday go back into my chapters and do the same or more, as well to this one. For now just enjoy the plot so far.**

**Chapter 14: Two Extremes and Father Talk**

The sun was setting and Tsuna felt like he had another lifetime of knowing his Guardian's during their childhood. He knew that Gokudera, Chrome, and Mukuro, would be in Italy during this time so it was impossible to see what they were doing. Now that he was thinking about them, he remembered them sharing part of their sad past… well most were told indirect… but all the same in descriptive narrating.

Mukuro would be in the Estraneo Famiglia being tormented by illegal experimentation with many other kids like Ken and Chikusa. Chrome was probably with her uncaring parents and no friends. Then there was Gokudera, who was facing the truth and death anniversary of his real mother… not to mention the beginning of Bianchi-Phobia stage.

If he decided to fly over to Italy now and save them it would only affect the future and they would probably never be the kind of people he knew in his teen life. It was cruel, but he knew that they would make through it. After all it brought them together, though Mukuro still denies that he was following him for anything else besides the possession of Tsuna's body.

"I think I'm going insane," Tsuna said to himself when he realized he liked Mukuro the way he was. He looked up at the pinkish sky, "Better get home before it gets dark otherwise Kaa-san will be wondering where 'Tsu-kun' and 'Tsuyo-kun' is."

With a sigh he continued down the familiar streets of Namimori only to stop across a bridge. Alarms were flaring in his head when he heard yells and sounds of a fight by the grassy creak. Leaning over the edge of the railing he squinted through the dimming sunlight for the brawl. It didn't take long to see a few teens' violent motions on something relatively small… It didn't take much to figure what.

However it was when he caught sight of a little girl being held by the arm and crying towards the trio viciously lashing attacks one after another did Tsuna snapped.

Carefully looking around for any other people watching, except for the distant Reborn observing on some roof and the low population of people around in the late afternoon, he looked down from the railing to calculate the drop. Agilely he jumped over the rail and did a double roll upon landing to allow the shock to be absorbed before he started for a run towards the group of boys.

The first to go out was the boy with the girl who, he supposed, was the hostage for whoever was being beaten upon. With a loud thump the trio that was doing the attacks stopped to see only a brown blur before they too blacked out. The crying girl had ceased crying and had watched the whole event unfold stared at Tsuna in shock.

Dusting off his pants he turned towards object that the trio was attacking. He stopped short when he saw white hair and a familiar face bruised and bloody thanks to a gash on his eyebrow. During his moment of shock the crying girl must have regained her senses as she ran towards the beaten white-haired boy with tears streaming from her amber eyes.

"Onii-chan!" she kept yelling shaking the young boy. Tsuna stared at the two kids he knew so well.

"_Kyoko… Ryohei…?"_

"K-Kyo…ko…." a strained voice came from the boy breaking the young boss's daze spell.

"Onii-chan… I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" young Kyoko cried as one of the brother's silver eyes looked up at her with a small smile, weakly reaching to pat her head. Though Tsuna was not a medical expert he knew that Ryohei had to be taken to the hospital quickly with his eye going in and out of focus as well as the amount of blood that was flowing from several wounds. And as luck would have it, the closest hospital was only ten minutes run from where they were.

Not a moment of hesitation he tapped little Kyoko on the shoulder startling her as if she just realized he was there. "Come on we need to take your nii-san to the hospital," he said softly. She bit her lip looking at him then to her brother on the floor watching the whole scene. When she finally looked back at Tsuna she nodded her head making him smile. Quickly he turned his back towards her, "Hold on to my back so that I can hold your brother." She didn't need to be told twice as she did just that. Once he was sure she was secured he gently yet hastily put his hands under the young Ryohei and lifted.

Doing a double check on the two passengers (Kyoko wrapping tightly around his neck; Ryohei in his arms) he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, focusing for his Dying will flames to ignite. Snapping his eyes open he started running down the streets towards the hospital.

_**With Reborn**_

The hitman watched the scene, scribbling a few more notes about Tsuna's keen senses and quick display of ambush. When he was finished with the precautions he went back to observing the contemplating brunette he had come across the bullies on the creek side. He was about to get the tired Leon from his hat but didn't get even a chance when all of them were on the floor with the brunette standing in the middle. But the moment he walked closer to the bloody boy Tsuna stopped a few feet away. From what he could tell from the body movement and facial expression Tsuna also knew the two kids; the boy bloody and the girl crying over him.

"My, you have a lot of friends your meeting today Tsuna-kun… hmm?" he zoomed closer when Tsuna crouched down with the girl on his back and the boy in his arms with his face concentrating. Then he saw the flames lighting on the boy's forehead. It was small but he could tell that the purity of the flame was past 'A' level as it waivered fiercely. His eyes widened even more when the brunette's eyes opened with calm orange tints in the chocolate brown irises.

And immediately, the three was dashing down the streets towards, to what he assumed, was to the hospital. He looked down at his book already filled to the middle. With satisfaction and curls going up his lips he got up, jumping down from the house with ease, and started for the other direction,_ "I think anymore would ruin the other surprises the kid has. When we finally meet Tsuna, I hope I'll enjoy the training session with you. Until then…"_

…..

Tsuna and Kyoko sat in the waiting room of the hospital… to be more precise, Tsuna was caring for a sleeping five-year-old Kyoko who had cried herself to sleep. He couldn't blame her with her brother being admitted into the ER after a good beating from some teens, which he was sure to have called the authorities to clean up at their current resting place and take them to the detention center. Anyways, if he didn't knock those guys out he would have been sure that Reborn would have either kidnapped them or put in a torture chamber… or something even worse.

The brunette shivered at the thought of them going through the same _training_ as he did. At least he didn't have to worry now since the hitman had decided to leave.

Suddenly the door to the waiting room opened and he looked up to pair of disheveled parents. The woman, a head shorter than the man, had the same color of hair and eyes as Kyoko's. Actually with her short hair, comparing 20-years-later Kyoko who has long hair looks exactly alike with her summer dress on and everything. As for the man… well let's just say he looked like Knuckles from the Primo's Generation.

Yes… by now, it was impossible to not see the relationship between the Tenth Guardians to the Primo Guardians. Even Nono was surprised when he found out that all of the guardians were descendent of the Founders and were working, in some way, to the Vongola.

That put aside, Tsuna couldn't help but laughed nervously when he saw the murderous glares from the two aimed towards him. He could have run; but doing that would wake Kyoko so he just sat in his seat as they walked…umm… stomped towards him.

It didn't even take them a second for the mother to pick up their daughter, who was stirring awake, and an oncoming punch from the father.

"Ah, wait Sasagawa-san! That young man brought your children here!" the nurse yelled stopping the man from his tracks a millimeter away from the blinking Tsuna. With a sigh of relief the young nurse walked towards them.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san…" Kyoko mumbled weakly, rubbing the dust off her eyes with a bandaged hand. Then she looked at Tsuna, her parents, and then to the nurse and doctor who just entered… Her brown eyes quickly widening, remembering the events before she fell asleep. She struggled out of her arms, which was obliged or she would have fallen, and ran to the doctor. "Onii-chan… is he alright!" she desperately asked gripping onto the scrub.

The doctor smiled and knelt down to her, "Your Onii-san is alright Kyoko-chan." He then looked up at the parents, staying where he was as a reassurance to the young girl, "He's not in any danger. Just a little banged up. He did have a deep cut on his eyebrow which we had to stich up, but otherwise no other wounds on him that would jeopardize his life." The parents sighed releasing the tension in their body that they held in. Kind black eyes looked back down at the crying Kyoko, "And he's awake and wants to see you."

She looked up in a bright gleam. Wiping her tears she took the hand of the nurse and was taken to the room.

Tsuna released the breath he was holding in, relived that the child Sun Guardian wasn't hurt that badly; though it was to be expected when he already heard about the damage from the stories. He looked up remembering he wasn't alone but was surprised to see the two parents kowtowing on the floor.

"We're so extremely sorry young man!" the father yelled surprising Tsuna at the volume.

"_Now I know where the EXTREME phrase came from."_

The father looked up in a tearful expression, which was strange for someone who looked like his great-great…. Whatever ancestor, "I almost extremely hit you! We will treat you to something as an apology!"

"I-It's okay… uhh… S-Sasagawa-san," Tsuna ushered trying to get the two of them back up, _"(Definitely glad that Reborn isn't here. Otherwise he would have killed me for going back to stuttering._) I-I'm just glad that Ryo… uhh… your son is alright."

"No we have to repay our debts!" the mother also yelled tearfully. An idea must have struck her as she rummaged through her purse and pulled it out. She took Tsuna's hand and pushed what looked like tickets into his hand, "You can have these Premium Tickets to the newly made Kokuyo Land!"

"Eh, I went through a lot of trou- ite!" the father yelled in pain when the mother pinched him.

"Umm… t-thank you," Tsuna accepted knowing fully well that these tickets were something he couldn't refused or he, meaning his five-year-old self, and his parents would never have gone there and he would have no clue where they would have been going during his adventures of when it was abandoned to defeat, as well as meet, Mukuro when he was fifteen.

"Sasagawa-san let's go see your son," the doctor said which they complied.

Tsuna sighed again when he exited the hospital. Stretching his arms he looked up at the night sky full of stars. The cool breeze felt good on his skin. With one last look at the hospital he smiled and started walking towards home…

"Wait a minute…" he stopped slowly looked back at the night sky, "If it's dark out then that means… ah crap Tou-san is so going to have my head!" Using all his strength he ran towards his home knowing that he will have a full lecture when he gets in.

…..

"… what would have happened if something happened?" Young Nana lectured with arms crossed against her chest, narrowing brown eyes looking down at the two Tsuna's (though the young was only and illusion and the older Tsuna is disguised again as Tsuyo) sitting in seiza pose looking down miserably.

Tsuna… Tsuyo and cheerful illusion Tsuna… had gotten back at the same time as the parents, returning from the wedding of a friend. The father only smiled apologetically knowing fully well which Tsuna really was but couldn't intervene otherwise it would cause mass panic for Nana and a very long explanation of what is going on.

"Gomen-nasai…" the two said in unison. Nana sighed and patted Tsuyo on the head before going down to pick up Tsuna off the floor with a smile.

"I'm glad you two understand… don't ever stay out this late again…" she said tickling the giggling Tsuna, "Otherwise you will make Kaa-chan worry." She looked back down at Tsuyo who was still on the floor, envying the child-play… something he misses.

Nana feeling the emotion within the young man did another kind smile, and patted his head thinking the look he was giving her was loss of a mother at a young age. Tsuna (Tsuyo) blinked back into reality feeling the hand on his head and looked back into his mother's eyes. "But I'm glad that you two didn't get hurt," she said softly, "For some reason I feel like I have two sons here."

"Ahahaha… that's-" he didn't finish when a growl came from both of their stomachs surprising everyone. Sheepishly he laughed rubbing the back of his head with one hand, "We didn't really eat since we were having so much fun exploring."

Both Nana and Iemitsu laughed and the two Tsuna's followed suit.

"I'll make something for the both of you to eat," she said wiping the cheer tear off of her eyes, putting down little Tsuna, and grabbing her apron, putting it over her summer dress, "It won't do if you went to bed hungry."

"Thank you… Kaa-san," at the end he added softly knowing she wouldn't catch it before he walked over to her and started helping despite her protest. He won in the end and began making food as quickly as her; bring her emotions up to a cheer along with the illusion child Tsuna.

Iemitsu, however, heard the soft words closing his eyes with a frown. Walking out of the porch of the backyard he eyed the night sky illuminating with a full moon and stars. He didn't even realize how much time had passed until Tsuna (taking off the illusion that was on him) was next to him when a plate of croquettes pushed in front of his vision. He looked over to his son, who was munching on one quickly. Gently he took the plate and set it in between them.

"Where's Nana?" Iemitsu asked him as he took a bite of one of the croquettes.

"Went into the bath with _Tsuna_," he answered eating his second one. Silence fell over them as they gazed at the night sky until he broke the silence again, "Is something the matter Tou-san? You seem deep in thought to the point of not feeling my presence at all."

"I… Tsuna…" he stopped with a sigh not sure what to say.

"Say it… though I'm not sure I can answer though," Tsuna answered as his intuition told him it was going to concern something about the future.

Iemitsu locked his gaze with the other for a moment before speaking, "Do you… like being Boss, Tsuna…? I mean as one of the Mafia's most powerful leader… holding power that no one ever has…" Tsuna blinked in confusion as he continued on, "I know the history of the Vongola began as a group for the weak, but it's changed into a bloody hell-hole… It takes away your time for family and friends… It's a dangerous job…I'm just wondering if you… I don't know… hate it…"

At first there was silence, then a snort and on to a full on laugh.

"Oi, I'm being serious son!" the father yelled, blushing slightly, not understanding a single bit of what was so funny.

"No… I know…" Tsuna said in between laughs as he wiped a tear away, "It's just that I never saw you so serious except for that… uhh… never-mind…" he stopped to look at his father with a warm smile, "I can't say I love it… but I don't hate it either."

"Yeah it's dangerous, but don't worry I'm changing it," he laid back and looked back at the sky, "But because of the dangerous things I've gathered so many people that I can trust and depend on. Friends, allies, comrades…uhh… a crazy hitman," Iemitsu and Tsuna sweat-dropped, knowing the fedora wearer, "you and Kaa-san… we all became closer and became a huge Family… _(Though I wish the Guardian's didn't make a mess everywhere they go…)_" Tsuna sighed hoping nothing had happened back at his time with Byakuran on the loose. He got back up again and smiled brightly at his father who was staring back astonishingly at him, "So don't worry… everything in the future is fine… It's a future that you and the Primo Famiglia would be proud of…"

"I guess I'm worrying about nothing then," Iemitsu said feeling the weight lift off of his shoulders and he laid down the same way Tsuna did before.

"Is that all that you wanted to ask?" Tsuna asked in confusion looking down at him, "I thought it was something more serious."

"Sorry to disappoint you," he said with a smile and with that they both laughed until Nana called.

"Tsuyo-kun… Iemitsu… the bath is open now! I'm taking Tsu-kun to bed!"

"Alright!" the husband called out as he got up, "Well I better get a soak, this suit is getting stuffy," Iemitsu said finishing another croquette, walking towards the bathroom.

"What… Aren't you supposed to let guests go in first!" Tsuna protested getting up only to be tugged down again. He looked at his shirt being pinned down by a small needle, "Ah! That's not fair!" he yelled looking up at the receding father.

"Goes to show you have a long ways to go before you can catch up to me~," he sung closing the door to the bathroom.

With another pout Tsuna laid back onto the porch looking up at the night sky again with hands behind his head. Slowly a smile creeped up his lips realizing how much had been done that he had made it to this point. Eyes feeling heavy he allowed his lids to slip closed as he listened to the breeze drifting him to sleep.

**Caiossu! How's everyone doing!**

**This is an extreme chapter! But I must say that I made this to only have Kyoko's side of the story if Tsuna was transported to that timeframe of when Ryohei got the scar on his left eyebrow. Then there is the conversation with the father… it's really not all that funny but I hope you understand the sentimental part.**

**Anyways I hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter!**

**Now onto chibi-Tsuna's part!**

…

**Tsuna: Reborn! Where did he go now…?**

**Reborn appears from behind with a book: You called?**

**Tsuna: HIIIEE!**

**Reborn kicks him in the stomach as punishment for making the noise**

**FXF91: Oi what's going on!**

**Tsuna clutching stomach: H-He…**

**FXF91 shaking the unconscious boy: Tsuna?**

**Reborn: don't worry about him…**

**FXF91: What the heck did you do?**

**Reborn: nothing…**

**FXF91: That's definitely a lie…**

**Reborn takes out Leon-gun: you were saying…**

**FXF91 looking down at Tsuna: Umm… nothing… but why was he looking for you?**

**Reborn is silent then kicks Tsuna until he woke up: What did you want?**

**FXF91 sweat-dropped:**_** Now he's curious…**_

**Tsuna holding bruised cheeks: K-Kaa-san made… food…**

**FXF91: He passed out again.**

**Reborn comes back with a plate of croquettes**

**FXF91 wants one but had somehow been pinned down with hooked needles: Hey share!**

**Reborn holds it away and pulls out Leon-gun again this time pointing: Did you finish the other Fanfics?**

**FXF91: …. No?**

**Reborn eats another one: then no way am I giving you any until you finish it.**

**FXF91: Eh! But that will take forever!**

**Reborn: That's why you start on it now!**

**FXF91 crying then sees Adult Tsuna in distance: Adult Tsuna, give me some croquettes!**

**Adult Tsuna yells across the room: Sorry, I agree with Reborn!**

**FXF91: Ah! So mean… FINE I'll Work on the fic by myself….**_**Though that's kind of impossible with the current rates going down.**_

**Reborn fires a round: work!**

**FXF91: Gomen-nasai I'm working!**


	15. KO's and Oh No's

**Chapter 15: KO's and Oh No's**

A taxi stopped in front of the large mansion allowing a young woman in her early twenties to step out of the car. Her short wavy black hair bounced when she, along with her baggage stepped out, before it sped off without any pay. She didn't have to be a genius to know why, and didn't care since it meant less cash being spent. It was just nice for the driver to give her time to at least get everything before leaving. With a sigh she lugged the suitcase up the steps of the Vongola Mansion.

"Signora Hana, welcome back," a butler answered upon opening the doors, "Was your break in Japan enjoyable?"

"Hi Alberto, and yes it was great. Going home has really made me refreshed," she smiled serenely to the kind butler entering and dropping her bags onto the floor to give her shoulders a break, "By the way where is Ryohei?" she looked around the entrance hoping to spot her Boxer Champ of a Husband to come and greet her, but as she waited for a minute it didn't come. Turning her head to the butler, who was smiling apologetically, she asked seriously hoping that nothing tragic had happened like the last time she went off to Japan (which was during Tsuna's _death)_, "What happened this time?"

"Decimo and his Guardians are in the base… and there seems to be some kind of disturbance there," Alberto said in an unsure manner, "We have not seen Decimo for a few days after their early return from the Vongola party, but the Guardians have been seen running around along with the Arcobaleno's looking for a white haired man."

"White haired man?" alarms went through her head telling her to get more details and prove the thoughts wrong, "This man wouldn't happen to have a purple marking under his left eye would it?"

"Yes, that is right," he answered shrinking back when she suddenly pulled out her hidden gun.

"How long has he been here?" she asked checking how many bullets were locked in.

"O-Only for an hour or s-so," he stuttered knowing that when someone pulled a gun that they were not joking, "H-However, he's b-been seen with a brown h-haired little boy carried a-around with him."

"'Little boy'?" she said in a curious tone only to be answered by another voice.

"He means Tsu-kun, Hana-chan," a long amber haired woman walked in with a smile followed by a child-like girl with an orange colored flower under her left eye.

"Kyoko, Yuni… and did you say Dame-Tsuna is the little boy that is being carried around by that Marshmallow monkey? Does that mean Spanner and Irie messed with that crazy bazooka again?" her answer was only a nod and a small smile. With a sigh she locked the gun into safety mode, tucking it back into its hidden spot of her persona, "I swear men have only one-track-minds… so what is this about the Guardians running around? Not that I care, but I really want my Husband to by on my leash before he-"

She was about to say 'breaks the house down' when a wall caved in followed by said Marshmallow monkey, and carried Tsuna, flying out with a cheerful jeer before disappearing down another hallway. As soon as they were gone out came Ryohei from his destruction of the poor wall. All eyes fell onto the boxer, one not too kind from the wife, who caused it. The butler, that was there earlier, had left to put away Hana's baggage, so he avoided becoming traumatized… for now… but back to the boxer who was going to get in so much trouble.

"BYAKURAN COME OUT AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!" Ryohei yelled making the three wincing at the volume.

"Ryohei!" Hana yelled at almost the same level as she stomped towards him.

"Oh Hana, good to see you… back!" the last word came out as a screech as he was pulled by the ear like a child until his knees hit the ground, "What, what did I-" he stopped seeing Hana's heating glare down on him. A glare he was too familiar with and knew that if he didn't keep quiet and listen that she could beat him to the ground.

"That's what I want to know,_ dear_," she added sarcastically emphasizing the danger level, "Though I heard Dame-Tsuna isn't here at the moment, didn't I specifically ask you to tone down your destruction level for his sake."

"Hana-chan," Kyoko whispered at the thoughtfulness.

Usually the old Hana wouldn't even bother to be doing things for anybody's sake, but since Tsuna graduated from Namimori (surprisingly got into the top 10% despite his grades), confessing his love for Kyoko, and finding out what kind of job he had when she married to Ryohei, though she still can't forgive him for the fake death sentence and making Kyoko cry, she changed her view on him. Yes he was still a monkey but at least a higher class than the monkey's that gathered around him.

"I've heard from the right-hand-monkey that he had overworked himself due to the paperwork, meetings, and trainings," she said tapping her foot as he looked down like a lectured decimating dog who tore up the house while the owner were away.

"Sorry," was the only think that Ryohei said as Kyoko and Yuni giggled at the scene.

"That nee-chan is scary,"

"Aw~ and we were about to ready a trap for him too," a voice whined quietly behind the two girls startling them. They turned, and as expected the cause of all the chaos has returned with a curious Tsuna looking over at the couples.

"Byakuran-san, Tsunayoshi-kun!" Yuni exclaimed loud enough for the Sun Guardian… err… Hana to stop lecturing and turned towards them.

"Hi, Sasagawa family and Yuni-chan," Byakuran said with a small wave, "Nice to see you guys too."

"See you later!" Tsuna said before they flew off again leaving them on the spot.

"Ah, wait!" Ryohei yelled trying to go after them, but was again pulled on the ear.

"Oh no, you don't, you've done enough damaging for today," Hana said going up the stars as Ryohei kept complaining behind her, "Even though I want to chase that Marshmallow monkey myself I still need to lecture you about damaging property. Kyoko, Yuni sorry but I'm taking this lug so I will catch up with you two later."

"Okay," Kyoko called out before looking back at the hallway, "Ne, Yuni-chan, should we go after them?"

"No," she said, "As I said before Byakuran is only playing with Tsuna, he won't harm him. But the most prioritizing thing is," she started bringing the amber-haired girl to look at the many holes down the wall that was destroyed earlier, "We better get someone to fix this."

"Yeah," Kyoko smiled, "Tsu-kun would not be too happy to see this many holes while he is away. And he won't be too happy about the bills later either."

"Well at least he has you," Yuni chuckled when her face turned completely red.

_Ryohei (Sun Guardian)_

_Status: Out_

_Reason: wife dominance and lecture_

…

"Shiro-nii-chan, how many people left before the games over?" Tsuna asked innocently.

"Three… no two left," Byakuran smiled down at him.

"Ehh~ but you said four earlier and we didn't run into anyone else while we were hiding,"

"That's because I just know, Tsu-chan. And when this is all over you will see all that had happened again and again."

"How?"

"Because… I was prepared." Tsuna didn't get it when Byakuran giggled not noticing two illusionists ready and waiting.

…. Meanwhile in a certain place …..

"Yare, yare, all I wanted to do was go out and have some fun with the ladies but here I am playing tag-and-seek," Lambo said unenthusiastically as he opened another door expecting to see Byakuran and Tsuna. He sighed and was about to close it when he heard a noise. It was faint but he was sure that it was coming from the wardrobe. Like a curious cat he went near it and knocked.

At first there was nothing, a relief for him, and he was going to leave only for the noise to return. He froze on the spot too scared to turn back around expecting to see something to pop out. But with his pride on the line of being the Thunder Guardian, he swallowed the quickly forming lump and turned back to the wardrobe, making sure to grab something hard just in case, which was a bat.

One shaky hand on the handle and the other on the wooden stick, he swallowed another lump steading his stance, and opened the door. At first he didn't see anything in the dark wardrobe, but when two gleaming eyes opened him screamed and started whacking at the 'creature' with eyes closed.

Then, to his horror, the bat was stopped, and whatever creature had it in its grip was strong enough to keep it there. But there was no sound to indicate it being anything like a lion or tiger so slowly he cracked one eyelid.

Oh he wished he hadn't when he saw the familiar gray eyes glaring at him with some blood trickling down his right making him pale. Right in front of him, though not battered thanks Lambo hitting the wardrobe's exterior most of the time, was Hibari Kyoya holding the bat firmly with his unbound hand.

Yes he was glad that he was out of the sorry excuse of a prison room, and the paralytic drug had finally worn off, but he was mad as hell and was thirsting to pound a certain white-haired man and little boy… (Okay he couldn't really harm the child but it didn't mean he couldn't place it on the older version… after all he had a grudge against him for a certain moment when he was a child. Why else would he pick a fight with Tsuna?)

For now, he will make due with a trembling cow that had hit him on the head without any reason (for him 'scared' or anything like that was not in his vocabulary book). Taking out his tonfa's he said his catchphrase:

"Kamikorosu,"

That was all Lambo could here before he screamed again and started running for his 'short' lived life.

**Ciaossu!**

**How's the chapter coming along? Great… but why am I only working on this fic? Well let's just say this is almost coming to a close. Yes, almost done with this fic.**

**Sad, but I enjoyed my two part story. It was entertaining to hear all of you guy's reviews. I just love ya!**

**Unfortunately it will take a little longer for me to work on the chapters for 'Life of Sawada Tsunayoshi' and I'm also taking summer courses so that will probably add to the waiting… sadly but yes.**

**Anyways I thank you guys for the reviews and wish for more! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Come to think of it this title doesn't make any sense… oh well's…**

**Ciao, Ciao…**


	16. Neko and Trouble

**Chapter 16: Neko and Trouble**

Byakuran and a scared/crying Tsuna were flying down the hallway filled with columns of fire shooting off from the ground. Twists and turns they dodged but the fires continued to spout out everywhere they go. Though Byakuran knew it was illusions made by the two illusionists/Mist Guardians, chibi-Tsuna didn't know and he would, in the process of going near them, think it to be real getting hurt in the process.

He glanced behind him, seeing two running figures coming towards them; one female with long violet hair with a singular eye-patch, the other a male with long blue hair and odd red and blue eyes. The female, none other than the lovely Chrome, looked anxious as she didn't wish to do harm because it was the 'Boss' that was being held in his hand. However, the male, which is of course Mukuro, seemed set on hitting them at full blast regardless of the safety of the child.

"Don't you think you're overdoing it, Mukuro-sama?" Chrome said glancing worryingly at the crying Tsuna, hanging on to dear life onto the white-haired-man.

"Kufufufu, I don't think little Tsunayoshi-kun would mind if he gets burnt a little," he chuckled a little madly with the adrenaline running through him, keeping his eyes locked on his target with his mind set on revenge for one particular individual. At first she was going to speak, but then a cloud of smoke obscured their vision. It wasn't an illusion that was for certain, as they would have seen through it the moment it happened. They didn't hear any more flaps of the winds

"Nagi, be careful… that Marsh- ah! What did you- wha~!" in the middle of his sentence he was 'attacked' from her perspective, and ended in an unusal way. Concerned, she cautiously motioned towards the direction she last saw her dear partner. The smoke started to clear but she didn't see Mukuro or the two attackers. At first she thought they abducted him… until she looked down that is.

She blushed realizing the pile of clothing belonged to the male illusionist which she deduced had been stripped of. But by the looks of how most of the clothing was, unbuttoned shirt and belt fastened on his pants, it was like the clothing had just dropped off of him.

She reached down expecting something like a miniature naked Mukuro.

"-row~" just that small cry stopped her, then movement from within the pile. It wasn't long before a Russian Blue cat wiggled out from the undershirt. Chrome blinked, seeing the cat open its dazed odd eyes before looking up at her. She didn't have to know who it was she was looking at as she saw the 'six' mark in the red eye.

"Mukuro-sama," she knelt down, resisting the urge to smothering him, watched the cat's reaction as he turned towards his hands… well front paws.

At first there was no reaction. She wasn't sure if he had gone into shock or was trying to deny the fact that his hands were paws as he closed his eyes seemingly breathing deeply then out. When the feline opened his eyes again he looked back at his still raised paws and flexed it. Immediately, he stood up on his hind paws raising his two in front to his head.

If Chrome had a camera with her then she would have recorded what happened next. First, he was still as a statue, feline eyes wide and disbelieving. Then, when he seemed to have calmed down, the crazy switch must have switched on as he frantically ran in circles cursing in cat language, which she thought it was, directed at the two who caused it. Through that whole process of being preoccupied with the thoughts of being turned into a cat he hit the nearby wall full force in the face before he fell to his side seemingly in tears.

"Mukuro-sama!" worriedly Chrome picked up the cat off of the floor to check the damage. The expression was the final lock for her urge to break through the steel doors. Fully and tightly she hugged the cat with a cheerful smile, blushing mildly knowing that he was going to ask about this later on. Not to point, but the cat seemed too turned a shade darker when she held him.

"That's so cool Shiro-nii-chan! You made Pineapple-nii-san into a neko!" Tsuna's voice cheered breaking the two out of their world turning towards the two floating figures. The blushing Chrome was still holding on to Mukuro when he started hissing, with hairs on end, and his paws swiping towards them with claws showing.

"Aw~ don't be that mad Muko-chan. You should be glad that I gave you a chance to be hugged by your princess," Byakuran laughed as he held the object, which was Mukuro's main target currently, pointing at them on record away from his sharpened nails. Apparently he had thought ahead of time when he planned on turning the male Mist Guardian into a cat and brought a white framed camcorder to record it. _"It's going to be fun blackmailing Mukuro with the cute scene he recorded. Just need to add a few more effects to it. I should send copies to Tsunayoshi-kun when he gets back from his time travels,"_ Byakuran thought with a smirk triggering another level of hissing and fussing from the cat.

"Byakuran-san, p-please…" the still red Chrome started but stopped mid-way.

"Don't worry, Chrome-chan. He'll be back to his old self in a day," Byakuran said confidently. She sighed in relief before a growl erupted out of nowhere. They all looked towards the child who blushed.

"Hehe, I'm hungry," Tsuna chuckled embarrassingly at the two… three… one hand rubbing the back of his head.

"The games ended so we should get back to the kitchen. Hang on a bit and let me find the short-cut," Byakuran replied with a slight chuckle. The wings disappeared and they landed onto the ground gracefully. Tsuna was placed onto the floor before he started feeling the walls, "It should be right around the corner here…"

When he found it he pressed the hidden switch opening the doorway to what seemed like an elevator out of 'Charlie and the Chocolate Factory', excluding the glass walls. Tsuna's eyes sparkled in amazement, Chrome blinked in surprise, and Mukuro… well he was still going after the Marshmallow-lover's cam. "All passengers please board the elevator express," he broadcasted. Tsuna didn't even hesitate before he went in followed by the illusionist. Once he was in the doors, out of the reach of the retractable claws, it closed and pressed a button they were off, "Kitchen here we come!"

It didn't seem like there was any indication for the elevator to move before the doors slid opened again revealing them the kitchen. With the maids, Kyoko, Haru, and the newly arrived Hana (she didn't say anything on what she deal she made. All she said was, "The bet is mine."), they turned towards the surprised reveal of three, and snarling cat.

"Ha-hi~ where did that elevator come from? Ah, Chrome-chan, where did you find that cute cat!" Haru asked, moving away from her cooking station before going up to the approaching Chrome, "He looks a lot like Mukuro-san?"

"You're right!" Kyoko stood next to her and scratched the top of the cats head. The cat just narrowed his eyes instead of purring like usual cats.

"Well, actually…" Chrome stopped when he started fussing again, "Ah, Mukuro-sama, don't move around like that or you'll hurt yourself again!"

"Eh!" the both of them exclaimed hearing the name, "Did you just say Mukuro! What happened to him?" Chrome blushed and began explaining. Hana sighed; all wants to bash the white-haired man but lost the chance to when he ran out of the room with Yuni without any warning. She was doing more curses when she felt a tug on her apron. She looked down in surprise as she saw the familiar chocolate-brown eyes.

"Can we get something to eat, Onee-chan?" the child asked innocently. Usually she would have tossed the kid away and broke out in hives by now. But when she found saw chibi-sized Tsuna she almost wanted to blush and hug the child for the cuteness… if it wasn't for her pride to uphold as being a calm person.

"_Kyoko was too vague! Tsuna isn't just cute; he's too adorable to be a little boy! How the heck can he become average-looking Dame-Tsuna and then into a hunk… okay I did not just think that! I have a husband already dammit and he's Kyoko's! Get a grip of yourself, Hana!"_ she mentally beat herself as she smiled down at him, "Alright, just a minute, Tsuna-kun. Go have a seat and I'll get your food."

"Okay!" he chirped and pulled up to a table he sat in that morning. Knowing that the food would be ready in a few minutes he pulled out his book from his overalls, opened to the page he had stopped, and started writing more about the game.

….

"Evening ladies!" Iemitsu yelled with Nana as they went into the kitchen with bags of groceries in hand. Kyoko and Yuni were

"Iemitsu-san, Nana-san, we were wondering where you two went this whole afternoon," Kyoko said as the maids got the groceries from them. Hana, Haru, and Chrome returned from helping washing dishes.

"Yes, and it seems that a lot had happened when we did. Ah-le~ it seems that Tsu-kun fell asleep," Nana smiled picking up the child into her arms, careful not to disturb the sleeping neko-Mukuro that was next to him, "Sorry girls for letting you take care of him. I bet he was a handful right?"

"No… not really," the girls sweat-dropped at the conclusion she had made.

"By the way," Iemitsu glanced around finding a lack of some Guardians, "Where are the others? I haven't heard a commotion since we've arrived."

"Eh… well… they…" the girls were pondering what to say, when they didn't know much themselves… Chrome was an exception but she just didn't want to explain that it was Byakuran that started it. And she knew the Boss's father _**did not**_ like him.

….

"I feel sick… I fail as Jyuudaime's right-hand-man if I couldn't handle that," Gokudera moaned looking pale and queasy only to look towards the taller teen, "I'll just say this once, but thanks for getting me out of that Hell hole."

"Haha~ you're welcome," Yamamoto tired and cut up, but still cheerful "But at least you didn't have to fight an angry Squalo in his room. I just still don't get why you don't like your sister's bedroom."

"That wasn't her bedroom Yakyū-baka!" Gokudera yelled angrily but stopped his violent action before he would throw-up again, "Posters of herself on the wall and continuous name-call recordings of her, doesn't make it her room… That's complete stupidity."

"Y-you're k-kidding r-right…" Lambo stuttered and slightly muffled from the bruises, "Y-you d-didn't have to f-face the P-prefect."

"How exactly did you get him mad?" Yamamoto asked as they entered the kitchen.

"Yeah, you usually avoid him," Gokudera stated looking towards the thunder cow.

"I-I didn't mean to bat him I swear!" Lambo cried, "I was searching door to door and heard noises from one of the closets! I thought he was a monster when I saw his eyes and just hit him with the nearest thing I found! Next thing I knew I was facing his wrath."

"But how did he get into the closet is a mystery. Did an UMA think it was his home?" the bomber said out loud not realizing the occupants of the area… Except the paling Lambo seeing the Vongola Advisor present.

"Uh, guys…" he tried to nudge them to pay attention.

"I don't think so, Hayato," Yamamoto smiled half-heartedly ignoring the teen Guardian, "I doubt with the Vongola security, such things would be able to get into here that easily."

"Don't call me Hayato, yakyū-baka, but you have a point," Gokudera put his forefingers upon his chin in deep thought, "I guess that Marshmallow-bastard did it then."

"Well, Byakuran is that sort of guy that does tricks to people… look what he did to us," Yamamoto replied cheerfully.

"Guys…" Lambo tried again as eyes widened when the Advisor's smile transformed into a sickly sweet one… the same one that Tsuna had on when he was furious… and is only on when a certain white-haired man's name was mentioned, or implied in any way. With each time the name is mentioned the more anger he would emit. And they said it… twice…

"If Jyuudaime gets hurt in any way I swear I will make Byakuran eat dynamite!"

Make that a third… with extra fuel thanks to Tsuna being mentioned of being near _him_.

"Seriously guys…!" urgency was in the young Guardians voice desperately trying to tell them that danger was upon them right in front of them, as he looked between the two of them and the enraging father. The girls and maid's feeling the aura stepped further away. Nana took off with Tsuna, as well as balancing the book onto his chest, in her arms for a shower and sleep. Mukuro stirred from his slumber not bothering to move from his spot or otherwise be realized.

"But I didn't expect Tsuna to be willing to play with him and call him 'Shiro-nii-chan' of all things."

"GUYS!" he yelled finally getting their attention... but much too late…

"What is it Aho…shi…" Gokudera paled quickly seeing the Advisor. Yamamoto also did.

"Oi, is Sawada and Bya…kuran…" Ryohei paled when he entered the arena.

"So that's what's going on is it," Iemitsu said in a calm tone stating the obvious, forgetting that his son had already been found and going to bed with Nana, "Somehow you allowed Tsuna to be taken by that bastard. And you all fail to take him away from that Bastard!"

Kyoya was a few feet down but he could sense the darkening aura from the boss-omnivore's father, but he didn't want to face him when still being affected with the paralytic from earlier. So he did the one thing that no one else was to know he did… retreated… but his plans was foiled when he was facing the barrel of the familiar green gun and the smirking-fedora-wearing Sun Arcobaleno.

"And where do you think you're going, Hibari Kyoya. You should be with them right now since you are also a Guardian," Reborn said unlatching the safety.

"I'm going on a mission," Kyoya said emotionlessly, "Besides I didn't agree to be Guardian in the first place."

"A mission is impossible since Dame-Tsuna is the one who assigns them and he hasn't been here for at least a few days… and you have the Cloud Ring for this long so you can't complain. Didn't you want to have a battle with Iemitsu again or are you afraid to lose because of a simple drug?"

That got him as a twitch of his eyebrow indicated he did not like to be told he was afraid. So swiftly he moved to the Guardians, ignoring the stares he was getting from the others.

Mukuro, still in cat form, stood and stretched in a feline way, trying to make it believable. Though he would like to do battle, using illusions (if he could), he didn't want the guardians to see him in this pathetic form; so he tried to walk down when a knife cut off his path. He looked up to see the smile of the Advisor, "And don't think you're off the hook just because you are in that little form Mukuro."

Gokudera and Lambo scoffed a laugh seeing what the trickster of illusions had gotten himself transformed into. Iemitsu picked up the cat by the scruff and turned towards them, "Since you guys failed to protect or retrieve Tsuna you guys will be doing some more training. But this time…" everyone but Hibari gulped at the dangerous aura, "The punishment will be more severe if you meet the two of us, yes Reborn is included, satisfaction."

Reborn smirked, _"Oh the joy of being a Tutor."_

…

**I think I did too much. Well at least I got this chapter done. No unfortunately it's not done. Just wanted to see how much I could do today and this was it. Next chapter will probably be the finishing chapter… or the second to last.**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Ciao, ciao!**


	17. The End

**Sorry for the long wait. This is the last chapter. Just tell me if it doesn't seem satisfying. I want to make some omake's but that will probably come later.**

**Enjoy the ending chapter!**

**Chapter 17: The End**

Iemitsu walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen, refreshed and newly dressed in clean clothes, as he rubbed his blond hair with a towel. "Oi, Tsuyo, it's your turn," he called the faux name just in case Nana decided to come down. Not bothering to see if he was heard he started to raid the fridge for anything to drink.

When he heard no shuffling to get up he turned around expecting to see the prone Tsuna, asleep on the porch. But instead of an adult, was a small child curled up next to a large book. It didn't take much for the Advisor to know who it was with the mop of brown hair as he got closer.

Slowly Iemitsu picked up the child, carefully, along with the book fixated in the small arms. The boy didn't stir, thankfully, but he mumbled a few things like 'Shiro-san' and 'game'.

"Looks like you had fun, Tsuna…" he whispered with a soft grin.

5-year-old Tsuna unconsciously responded with a small "Mm…" and cuddled further into the man's arm with a contempt smile. The father chuckled softly. Closing the door to the patio, and taking the water he had left on the table earlier, and out of the kitchen to the upstairs bedroom. Slowly he entered the bedroom casting a line of light onto the bulge on the bed where Nana slept.

Stiffly, Iemitsu slipped the pillow that was in her grip (which he suspected was where 'illusion Tsuna' was), he carefully placed the returned Tsuna into her hold, of course taking the book out of his grip. She didn't stir nor made any noise during the transfer as she cuddled up to the sleeping child.

The smile returned seeing the two of his precious family sleeping peacefully, but it faltered a little when the conversation and meeting with 25-year-old Tsuna. Though it was comforting to hear that he was going to be okay in the future, it was still a whole lot to swallow. Especially with what the Vongola was like currently.

Worry settled in once again that night, but since Tsuna has returned to his timeline, returning the child in the process, he had only one person he can consult with. Quickly taking out his cell and call the boss (who later, did as requested by Tsunayoshi, gave the Advisor missions continuously) and told about his worries.

Through all of the panic his body must have been switched into autopilot as he walked into the guest room, sliding the book onto the desk, which was underneath the window and went out, not even noticing the book had slid behind into the crevice between the wall and the back of the desk…

He didn't remember his little escapade and carelessly sliding the book on the desk; the missing book didn't even cross Tsuna-kun's mind when he woke up the next morning, thinking it was a dream; even Nana didn't notice the missing guest as she was too busy trying not to cry as Iemitsu went off for work for many years, not sure when he would be coming back…

The journal was left forgotten… until a certain hitman/tutor, for the newly appointed candidate for Vongola Decimo, found it years later.

…**. 20 years in the Future….**

"Ah that was fun," Byakuran stretched happily across the leather seats of the car that had waited for them in front of the mansion.

Though he didn't understand why he was suddenly asked, by the Sun Arcobaleno no less, he had gone around and messed with the Vongola Guardians. Of course he was given an award of a years' worth of marshmallows transferred to his home. Not that the transferor complained, only satisfied by the results and reasons to train them into better Guardians for the 'Dame' boss.

"I can't believe I let you continue on with the game after Ryohei-san punched a hole through five rooms," Yuni sighed closing the finished video that Byakuran recorded during the whole ordeal, "I feel sorry for Tsuna-san. Even if he asks me, I don't know who can be considered worse, you or Ojii-san."

"Aww~ don't be like that Yuni-chan," he play-pouted, "I just did what Reborn-kun asked me to (_along with a sweet deal_) and I didn't hurt anyone. Besides he agreed to it."

"Yes that's true… but to almost traumatize them? Poor Gokudera-san…"

"Hey, the Bianchi part was not my idea," Byakuran waved then dwindled down to a slump and a sad smile, "But they still don't trust me… not after everything I did; that goes to Shou-chan as well…"

Slowly Yuni placed a hand on his back smiling gently to the childish-man, "Tsuna-san trusts you, as well as Ojii-san and me. It takes time, but everyone will warm up to you. I mean look at all of Tsuna-san's friends… some of them were after his life and yet they became this happy Family. The Varia listens to him… somewhat… and you can't serve your ties with Shouichi-kun without knowing if he hates you or not. From what I saw he still wishes to be friends. And besides, if they hated you that much, they would have killed you by now."

"That's true," it brought up his spirits as he returned his normal smile, "Thanks Yuni-chan…"

"I'm glad that I helped," she said sweetly.

"Now I'm in the mood for some marshmallows!" Byakuran cheered pulling a stash out of his jacket and started munching on the sweet pillows only for it to be confiscated, "Aw, come on Yuni-chan!"

"No way, I'm sure I told you that I'm not your mother and you _are_ a grown man. And comparing our hygiene, mine is way better than yours, especially when I'm the teen!" Yuni lectured to the whining man, "You have to get that tooth filled otherwise you will never be able to eat these again. They're bad for you anyways if you eat this as your everyday food source."

"But they're so~ good!" he glared immaturely, "And I eat other stuff too~…."

"Really now? Then name something you ate that _doesn't _involve marshmallows."

"Well theirs… umm… Oh! The roasted sweet potatoes!" he exclaimed gleefully only to get a stock stare from her.

"That was topped with melted marshmallows…"

"Chocolate pudding pie!" he said not missing a beat

"That had marshmallow fillings… something healthy please."

"Fruit salad!"

"Which you put marshmallows in there too…" the argument went on and her expression went from surprise to horror, "Why is it all desserts? What kind of diet are you on! _(And how are you not gaining weight with all of them!)_"

"I at least had something healthy so give my marshmallows back," he complained reaching out only to be kicked back by her in a familiar fashion. Hey she had to be more defensive and Reborn wasn't going to have his_ niece_ be bossed around by the Millefiore boss since she volunteered to watch him.

"Eating them as desserts is not called healthy," Yuni glared back at the prone Byakuran, "So no marshmallows until the dentist."

"_Then I'll eat the stash at my place…"_ he mumbled lightly slumping back into the chair imagining all the sweets that he could sleep in.

"Oh, and if you're thinking that you can eat the marshmallows Ojii-san sent you," she started getting back his attention with wide eyes, "I had it locked up… and before you start having any ideas on how to unlock it… I had Talbot make the safe."

"That's cheating!" Byakuran complained as Yuni just chuckled.

…**. Next Morning in the Vongola Mansion ….**

"Tsu-kun~ time to wake up~…" a voice whispered into the sleeping brunette's ear.

"Ten more minutes, Kyoko," he mumbled sinking more under the warm covers of his bed. If he was half awake he would have noticed the roughness of the voice and the short scoff that followed after his reply.

"Oh that won't do," the voice said maniacally which caused a furrow upon the sleeping brunettes brow, trying to pinpoint where he heard the familiar speech pattern, "If you don't wake up now," a sound of a mechanical click sent alarms to go off… which only activates on a certain menace in his life.

"HHIIIEEE! I'm up, I'm up, don't shoot!" Tsuna yelled shooting out of bed only to realize to late that his legs were bound by knotted blankets around his legs making him tumble onto the floor face first.

"Five minutes and twenty-five seconds just to get you out of bed," Reborn smirked writing the time, from the Leon-stopwatch, into his little black book. "A lot slower than usual, Dame-Tsuna. What have you been doing in the past?"he said down to the sprawled out boss, mumbling something close to 'Spartan-loving-idiot-of-a-hitman' and 'Psychopathic-masochist'. The Sun Arcobaleno stepped onto his students head darkly, "Did you say something."

"Woffing," the fallen boss muffled through the carpeting of the floor. The hitman was satisfied but still kept the foot on the head, actually applying a little more pressure so the nose was pushed closed, beginning a desperate struggle. When the struggling became lax the hitman detached his foot allowing the brunette to shoot up and gasping for breath. "Are. You. trying. To. Kill. me!" Tsuna enunciated with a glare at the Sun Arcobaleno; though it could have been just the lack of oxygen.

"You're alive so stop complaining," Reborn replied with a smirk dropping a book onto the sputtering boss.

"What's this?" he asked breathing in more evenly as he picked it off of his lap with careful hands expecting the book to be booby trapped.

"Let's just say that I'm returning something that I found that was yours," he smirked as he watched the brunette slowly open the front cover and blink continuously to the words on the front.

"Reborn…"

"Yes?"

"Why does this have my name on it?"

"Oh you don't remember… funny how I remember it clearly as if it was yesterday."

Tsuna looked up at the smirking and glint on the hitman's face before going back to the child writing and turned to the next page. He wanted to wince when he saw the scribbles that were supposed to be words, something he expected when he was little, but somehow he understood as he read the first sentence.

It was as if the words were the keys as bursts of images, though blurry, went through his mind as he continued reading his Journal. The final page was turned and he closed the book breathing in deeply then out. Tsuna was pale… not because of what he remembered… well actually it was... because he remembered a few parts of doing something to two of his Guardians. Ones which were either going to 'bite' or 'insanify' him. And the one that was going to 'bite' was going to be after him for a long time because of Tsuna messing with him in the past.

"Reborn…" he started again swallowing the lump in his throat, "Where are the others?"

"Do you have to ask," Reborn smirked stepping aside just in time for the door behind him to go off its hinges.

Tsuna wanted to run for his life when he saw the two Guardians… make that one-in-a-half since the Mist Guardian still had cat ears and tail… but that would only provoke them even more.

"_Rule number one: never run from carnivores or they will only be __**more**__ interested in killing you."_

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," they both said in unison, which was funny since Tsuna never thought of them going into duet.

"Yo, Hibari… uhh… and Mukuro… can ya two, be a little easy on me…?" he smiled shakily wishing his smiles would work on them as much as it did to his other Guardians.

"Kufufufu… now why would I do that…" Mukuro smiled brightly, though Tsuna shrank back a little more as it possessed more darkness behind it than usual… adding that his nails were still as sharp as a cats.

"B-because I was just a child then… yesterday… I didn't know any of you that well back then…" Tsuna laughed nervously as the dark aura emanating from the Cloud Guardian intensified.

"That's not how I remembered it," Kyoya said allowing the retractable tonfas to emerge from his sleeve making the boss swallow another lump.

"Okay that's a whole different story," the brunette said again laughing nervously, reaching out the gloves atop the bundle of clothing that somehow came back with him, regardless of being near it since his transfer back.

"Well I'll be leaving you to do your clean ups," Reborn smirked at the entrance seeing the desperate eyes of the boss asking for help. Of course he ignored it and went on, "Breakfast will be ready in three hours, so enjoy your fight until then. Oh and after that work on the paperwork that has been building up. Later."

Tsuna's retort was drowned out by his own yells as the two Guardians started attacking him as he left the area. It wasn't long before the people of the mansion heard the commotion throughout the mansion.

All the Guardians, friends, and family members ran into the commotion and somehow stopped them. Chrome had calmed down Mukuro while as Hibari had turned his target to Dino. Lambo, because he was afraid of seeing the Cloud Guardian (not that Tsuna could blame him after what he went through), and Gokudera immediately went to Tsuna to hide behind/hug. Yamamoto, though, got in between and slinging his arm around the bosses shoulder much to Gokudera's annoyance, laughed along with Ryohei… but because it was loud it brought Hana's attention to trying to control his volume.

Shouichi, Spanner, and Giannini continuously apologized for testing on the bazooka thinking that it was their fault everything had happened, not knowing that Reborn was the actual planner for the sudden events. Gokudera had somehow entered into the competition of apologies for being incompetent as the right-hand-man. Haru only dragged him by the ear and tried to tell him to get over it which in turn became a full on argument of being idiots… for each other… it wasn't long before Yamamoto got in the way and another argument emerged. But the bomber soon became unconscious after seeing his sister in close range (relapse after seeing the room full of 'Bianchi's') Lambo, I-Pin, Fuuta, and Basil had disappeared and reappeared with carts of food, since no one was willing to go into the dining in the battered condition it was in, giving food to Tsuna who took it gratefully.

Nana and Iemitsu was glad to see Tsuna back in his proper time, though they had a lot of talking about how nostalgic it was to see the toddler and teen Tsuna. Reborn appeared then disappeared only to give him a bill which he crunched and put in his pocket for later, knowing it was a reminder of the dreaded paperwork he had in his office.

Then there was Kyoko, shyly she slid her hand into his making his mood elevate. He smiled down at her and she smiled back. Before long, they too were pulled into the large mass of the commotion around them.

Tsuna was happy he was back… with his Family in his present time… enjoying everyone's company to the fullest…


End file.
